Wrong Way
by Ailiries
Summary: Na cidade de Londres, a violência faz com que pessoas boas tomem decisões que as afastam de um mundo sonhado por elas. Amor, traições, ilusão, drogas, perdas farão parte de um futuro incerto, mudando as vidas de seus personagens para sempre.
1. Prólogo

Londres

Época Atual

Ela tinha a cabeça abaixada. Estava de quatro sobre o sofá estreito. Completamente nua. O homem por trás dela a penetrava com uma brutal força. Suas investidas chegavam perto da agressão física. Era violenta a forma com a qual se atirava contra aquele corpo despido. Os seios fartos estavam pendurados sobre o estofado roto e envelhecido do sofá. A cor já desbotando. Os gemidos dele tornavam-se mais grotescos, graves, sussurrados. Rodeava com a mão os cabelos femininos, puxava-os para trás. A mulher soltou uma exclamação de dor.

– Gosta quando eu te fodo?

Perguntou. A voz entrecortada pelo exercício.

– Rebola no meu pau, vadia!

Ordenou, puxando os cabelos dela para trás. Fê-la contrair o rosto numa careta

– Ele é grande, não acha?

– Mai devagar. Está doendo! - reclamou, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos.

– Tá doendo, nada, piranha! Eu seu que você gosta dele dentro da sua buceta.

Ela gritou alto; ele, aumentou de forma vigorosa as estocadas contra o corpo dela, fê-la sentir o seu membro a pulsar em seu útero de tão fundo que a penetrava.

– Grita, vadia, grita para mim. Pode gritar bem forte, vagabunda. Eu fico com muito mais tesão!

– Ai!

– Tá doendo? Vai dizer que quer que eu pare? - ele parou o movimento.

– Não, continua, Fabrizio, continua! - ela ordenou, fazendo movimentos circulares com as ancas contra ele.

– Então rebola gostoso, minha putinha.

E deu-lhe um tremendo tapa nas nádegas.

\- Rebola esse rabo empinado no meu pau. Eu quero te foder até te arrombar, sua cachorra!

– Nossa, que pau gostoso! Fode tudo dentro de mim, vai! Mete lá dentro, com força! Fode gostoso!

– Você gosta, né?

E sem esperar que ela respondesse, ele seguia com as suas investidas. O suor brotava dos seus poros pelos seus movimentos vigorosos. Penetrava-a sem qualquer piedade. Soltou os fios castanhos e segurou-a pelos quadris. Trouxe-a mais para si à medida que se jogava para frente. Um cigarro entre os lábios, já amassado embora estivesse no começo. A camisa de botões estava aberta, deixava à mostra todo o seu peito masculino, molhado pela transpiração. E ele seguia metendo... uma vez após a outra... sem parar... Um ruído seco se fazia presente a cada vez que a sua pele golpeava a dela.

Ela, baixara a cabeça, até tocar com a testa o pano enxovalhado do sofá onde estava. Colocou as mãos sobre a nuca. Pressionou a cabeça para baixo em uma atitude de submissão. Tê-la-ia baixado muito mais se não fosse o móvel roto a impedir a sua ação. Ele sentiu que estava próximo ao êxtase. Retirou o pau de dentro dela e a fez virar-se. Estava de quatro. Ficou frente a frente com aqueles lábios finos manchados de batom enquanto masturbava-se freneticamente.

– Vai, vagabunda, mete tudo na boca! – disse ele.

Segurou-a pelo queixo e forçou-a a olhar para cima

– Abre a boca, sua puta! Dá uma mamada, vai!

Sem alternativa que não a de obedecer ao seu cafetão, a jovem enfiou aquele membro em sua boca. Chupou-o com força, com precisão. Os fios morenos de seu cabelo novamente foram puxados com domínio. O homem controlava as suas movimentações.

– Geme para mim, vadia! Chupa gostoso! Ai!

Sentia um prazer imenso em vê-la ali, naquela posição, submetida ao seu prazer, às suas ordens. Ela começou a gemer sensualmente enquanto lambia toda a extensão daquele pau grosso e duro, absurdamente rígido, grande, ereto, pronto para a satisfação plena. Chupava com vontade, mamava gostoso, passando a língua pela cabeça vermelha e firme. Soltava gemidos agudos na sua experiência de prostituta. Fazia movimentos circulares com a língua na cabeça do membro viril. Depois descia a boca, metendo aquele pau o máximo que podia em seu interior. Seu lápis preto escorria pelo rosto e misturava-se ao suor.

– Cuidado para não engasgar, cachorra! Se chorar, eu te bato!

Ameaçava ele. Deu-lhe tapas no rosto. A garota seguia na sôfrega tarefa de lhe proporcionar prazer.

Ele puxou os cabelos morenos com força. Puxou-os para cima. Forçou-a a encará-lo. Masturbava-se com uma ligeireza sem igual. Ela sabia o que significava aquilo. Assim, sem que ele precisasse mandar.

Abriu a boca. Em poucos segundos, um jato de esperma a preencheu, quente e pegajoso. Sujou-a nos lábios, queixo, pescoço. Ela engolia tudo que havia caído dentro de sua cavidade bucal. Tomava tudo com um falso prazer que o seu rosto profissional sabia fingir.

E ele sorria com satisfação. Segurava-se nela, apertava com força os seus cabelos. Não queria cair ao chão. Uma fraqueza o abateu nos membros inferiores. Sentiu como se houvesse entregado a sua alma junto com a porra.

Após recuperar o fôlego, a soltou. Agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos e a jogou no chão. Abaixou-se sobre ela e deu mais uns tapas fortes em seu rosto. Estava satisfeito pelo desempenho de sua menina. Uma das muitas que prostituía naquela região de Londres.

Afastou-se, subindo as calças e fechando zíper. Permaneceu ainda com a camisa aberta. Aproximando-se de uma mesa, cheirou uma carreira de pó que estava ali em cima, para o seu uso particular.

– Fabrizio, aí fora tem um cara que está buscando por...

A voz masculina parou ao entrar na pequena sala. De costas para a entrada, Fabrizio seguia consumindo a sua droga. Estava distraído, calmo, sem se importar com as palavras do outro. Sem se importar com o estado da mulher jogada sobre o piso. O sofá que lhe servira de motel também fazia as vezes de cama quando tinha que passar a noite ali.

– Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar.

Disse o rapaz que havia chegado. Falava em italiano, pois ambos pertenciam àquele país. Olhava a prostituta, nua e melada pelos fluidos do outro.

– Direi que volte outra hora...

– Fique onde está. Já me irritou com a sua intervenção. Fale o que veio dizer e já deixe de se comportar como um garotinho. Nunca viu uma puta antes?

Rebateu Fabrizio. Virou-se para o outro enquanto mexia no nariz.

\- Quem é que está aí fora buscando por mim?

– Sou eu!

Disse um terceiro homem, entrando na sala naquele momento. Retirou os óculos escuros do rosto.

– Preciso falar com você, Máscara da Morte.

E coçou a cabeça. Um jeito sarcástico em uma feição seriamente cínica. Era um homem alto, tão alto quanto o italiano. Só não estava chapado. Estava bem vestido, um terno esportivo de cor clara que lhe caía bem. Pele branca, cabelos azuis, lisos, na altura dos ombros. Um semblante de homem entrado nos seus trinta anos ou mais.

O cafetão, os olhos azuis, frios e cortantes, um homem acostumado a lidar com a vida dura, fitou-o com cara de poucos amigos. Não gostara da intimidade com a qual o outro parecia tratá-lo nem dele ter entrado em sua sala particular sem ser convidado. Além disso, lembrou-se que aquele homem bem posto e bem vestido lhe devia uma grande soma de dinheiro há meses.

Passou a mão pelo rosto. Uma barba por fazer aumentava sobremaneira o seu aspecto de bandido do submundo. Fabrizio, alisando os cabelos escuros, relanceou os olhos para baixo. Estava desconfiado. Finalmente colocou as mãos na cintura:

– Kanon Lonikus. Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Agora quem está devendo...

Sorriu cinicamente.

– Quem deve só aparece quando está fodido! Você por acaso está fodido? Veio me pagar o que deve? Ou acha que eu vou perdoar a sua dívida?

– Vim pedir mais um tempo!

O visitante falou. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto na direção da prostituta. Ela seguia ali, agora deitada sobre o sofá. De bruços, nua, os cabelos soltos pelas costas. Cheirava uma carreira de pó. O homem assoviou.

– Você tem muita sorte, italiano filho da puta! Onde encontrou essa?

– Veio aqui para falar de dívida ou para se meter nos meus negócios? Atenha-se ao assunto de seu interesse e continuará com a cabeça sobre o pescoço.

Regurgitou o italiano, em inglês. O forte sotaque da sua língua materna tornou-se mais proeminente, como sempre soava quando se enraivecia.

– Não está pensando em me dá um calote não, né? – franziu o cenho – Eu estouro a tua cabeça. Corto você em pedaços e mando para a casa daquele seu irmão que aparece na tv todo o tempo!

– Eu vou pagar o que devo. Preciso de mais um tempo para juntar a grana!

Disse Kanon. Seguiu o criminoso quando este se precipitou pelo corredor. Uma porta fora aberta. Caminharam na direção de um dos outros quartos do malcheiroso bordel. O italiano ia na frente com o cigarro entre os dentes e a camisa aberta; as mãos e o rosto sujos de fuligem e suor; as unhas enegrecidas pela graxa que estivera a usar horas antes. Um semblante frio e sério. Continuava o seu caminho com passos firmes. O seu devedor ia atrás e apertava o canto interno dos olhos.

– Já te dei tempo demais, Lonikus. Seis meses é tempo mais do que suficiente para juntar dez mil euros! Eu não vou esperar mais. Preciso da grana, meu irmão! Com o que você acha que eu mantenho as coisas aqui? Se eu começo a perdoar dívida sua, logo terei que perdoar as dos outros. Aqui, nesse mundo, meu amigo, não existe ninguém melhor ou pior que o outro. É todo mundo igual. Todo mundo termina na vala.

Deteve o passo e virou-se para Kanon por um instante.

– A diferença é como, quando, onde e quem o manda!

Deu-lhe as costas de novo. Entrou em um quarto com o grego atrás de si. Este parecia preocupado, porém não podia safar-se daquela vez. Devia bastante dinheiro ao cafetão napolitano. Mas não tinha condições financeiras atuais para pagar o que lhe cabia.

– Estou com problemas de grana, Fabrizio. Não quero ter que pedir dinheiro ao idiota do meu irmão novamente! – retrucou – Mais algumas semanas e eu trago a sua grana!

– Duas semanas!

Respondeu o italiano. Voltara-se para ele com semblante sério e desafiador. Pegou da sua arma, que estava na cintura, apontou-a para ele, diretamente na cabeça.

Kanon levantou os braços ao sentir a tensão.

– Duas semanas é todo o tempo que eu vou lhe dar, filho da puta! Nenhum dia a mais ou a menos! Se você não aparecer aqui em duas semanas, eu vou atrás do seu irmão e faço uma desgraça nele! Está me entendendo?

– Sim.

Respondeu o outro, encarando-o. Estava sério, uma entonação que mostrava que também não estava para brincadeiras. Kanon não piscou os olhos diante da pistola cuja boca tocava a sua testa.

– Trarei o dinheiro em duas semanas sem falta.

– Assim espero!

O napolitano baixou a arma e guardou-a novamente na cintura. Voltou-se na direção de uma garota. Ela estava ali parada. Do outro lado, algumas putas estavam jogadas em cima de um sofá. Semidesnudas, refestelavam-se com as drogas que tinham nas mãos e as garrafas de bebida. Olharam com insinuação para o rapaz bem vestido. Faziam movimentos convidativos com as suas bocas famintas. Chamavam-no com as suas unhas imensas pintadas com cores escuras. O grego as olhava. Não desdenhou em apreciá-las por completo. Esboçou um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios finos.

Perto de si, o cafetão começara uma discussão com a outra menina, a que estava parada e afastada do grupo. Um pagamento que ela não havia recebido. Fabrizio levantara a voz chamando a atenção de Kanon.

– Puta que pariu, Juliette!

Berrava. Um forte sotaque italiano que pecava terrivelmente na pronúncia de muitas letras do inglês.

– É a terceira vez nesta semana que você é enganada, sua burra! Está pensando o quê? Que aqui se trabalha de graça? Cadê a merda do dinheiro?

Encarou-a. Ela encolheu-se contra a parede. Foi esbofeteada fortemente no rosto.

– Vamos, sua puta! Cadê o meu dinheiro? Onde está a porra do meu dinheiro?

– Ele não quis pagar, Fabrizio! Eu juro!

Começou a chorar, tentou buscar refúgio contra os tijolos desnudos. O reboco caía a todo tempo sobre seus cabelos pintados de loiro.

– Eu não estou escondendo nada. Eu não tenho dinheiro comigo! Pode me revistar!

Ele a golpeou de novo. Um tapa agressivo no rosto. E logo uma terceira vez. Terminou por atirá-la ao chão. O grego, atrás da cena, deu dois passos para trás. Sua atitude era instintiva. Precisava se defender mesmo que não fosse ele o atacado.

Olhava aquela cena deprimente com certo temor nos olhos. Deu-se conta do tipo de ambiente e de gente com o qual estava metido. Em que tipo de situação, de vida, de cotidiano se havia envolvido. E tudo para sustentar o seu vício na cocaína.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo ambiente mal iluminado. O quaro ou sala estava coberto por nuvens densas de fumo. Sufocava-se ali dentro. O odor almiscarado de perfume barato e de lodo misturado a todo tipo de imundície que se podia imaginar, a todo segredo mesquinho que aqueles quartos guardavam. Tudo isso anuiu-lhe a mente.

– Você não passa de uma vadia!

Gritava o italiano. Puxou as roupas da jovem com brutalidade. Rebuscou em cada espaço que encontrava o dinheiro que ela poderia estar ocultando.

– Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu não nasci ontem, garotinha! Sou vivido, tenho estrada. Raposa velha!

Sorriu com escárnio. Sua mão encontrou algo por debaixo da saia curta que ela levava. Meteu os dedos por dentro da calcinha.

Fabrizio abriu o pequeno bolso e encontro ali diversas notas de euro. Pegou-as em suas mãos. Entre os seus dedos. Sorriu pelo prazer do botim achado. Voltou a fitar a prostituta. Estava encolhida ao pé da parede. Parecia amedrontada demais para pensar em fugir dali. Esperava tão somente a que ele lhe castigasse; seguramente o faria.

Fabrizio a olhou por um instante. Atirou o bolso sobre o rosto da jovem, com muita força. Antes que ela pudesse se recompor, desferiu um tapa horrendo em sua face. Logo um segundo tapa, do outro lado. Pegou-a pelo queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

– Estava mentindo para mim, sua puta? Eu mando aqui nesta merda, eu sou o seu dono! Você tem que me dá satisfação de tudo que você faz: com quem sai, quando vai, quando volta, o que ganha, com quem esteve. Eu fico sabendo de tudo aqui dentro!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto feminino. O lápis preto e o rímel manchavam o rosto apertado entre o polegar e o indicador do cafetão.

– Aqui você não passa de uma cachorra de rua que não vale mais nada do que aquilo que os homens estão dispostos a pagar por você!

Jogou-a no chão e levantou-se diante dela. Olhou-a. Ela tentava encolher-se como um verme se encolhe. Queria uma proteção contra ele. Mas não haveria escapatória.

– Agora você terá o que merece!

Fabrizio começou a bater-lhe. Deu-lhe um chute fortíssimo no estômago. Fê-la encurvar-se para frente. Logo um pontapé na lateral do corpo. Atingiu-a nas costelas. A jovem começou a gritar, mas o homem não arrefecia.

Com o punho fechado, disparou-lhe um murro no rosto. Atirou-a contra o chão. Rapidamente um segundo golpe, com os nós dos dedos. Arrancou-lhe sangue do nariz e da boca. Machucara os lábios contra os dentes.

Atrás da cena, Kanon observava. Engolia em seco. Passou a mão pelo rosto, pelos cabelos, diante da violência que presenciava. Entretanto, não tinha qualquer expressão de medo. Sentia-se apenas incomodado com tudo aquilo.

– Vadia mentirosa!

Esbravejava o cafetão. Chutava-a uma e outra vez. O corpo da jovem estava estendido no chão.

– Ordinária, vagabunda! Isso é para nunca mais querer me enganar de novo!

E a esmurrava fortemente no rosto, no corpo, onde encontrasse espaço. De repente, sacou da pistola e a posicionou entre os olhos da moça.

\- Eu vou estourar os seus miolos! Não é engraçado? Até a sua miserável existência me pertence! – sorriu de modo insano.

Após alguns minutos de frenética atividade sobre a garota, o cafetão pareceu satisfeito. Abandonou-a ali, no chão. Suja de sangue. O rosto deformado pelos golpes que recebera. A boca cortada. O nariz em pedaços. Ela tinha as mãos sobre o abdômen, fora a parte mais atingida pelos chutes. Pela maneira que chorava, tivera uma costela fraturada. Fabrizio fez um movimento de cabeça. Guardou o revólver e tirou os fios de cabelo que haviam grudado em sua testa devido à transpiração.

Voltou-se para Kanon, o havia esquecido. Fitou-o seriamente. Tirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu com um isqueiro. Avistou as outras meninas. Elas continuavam ali, drogando-se. Como se nada houvesse passado. Muitas delas já tinham sido vítimas da violência do chefe. Ver aquela cena não significava muita coisa. Nenhuma delas seria louca o suficiente para se meter. Não queriam apanhar também.

– Escolhe uma!

Disse o cafetão. Tirou o cigarro da boca e soltou uma imensa baforada. Fez um gesto de cabeça e indicou as prostitutas alguns metros adiante. Kanon deu-lhe atenção. Parecia não ter entendido a frase. O italiano o olhou cinicamente. Bateu-lhe amistosamente no ombro e repetiu.

– Escolhe uma puta e trepa com ela. Está tenso. Precisa relaxar!

Encaminhou-se ele mesmo na direção das meninas.

– Qual delas você vai querer? Gosta de morena, ruiva, loira...

Enumerava. Apertava o seio de uma; dava um tapa forte na anca de outra; parecia testar o produto.

– Vamos, homem, pega uma para comer! Ou você não é macho?

Kanon franziu o cenho. Irritou-se pela alusão à sua sexualidade. Aproximou-se firmemente. Olhou as garotas. O italiano estava ao seu lado. Esperava que o grego dissesse qual das mercadorias iria querer desfrutar naquele momento.

Kanon as olhou. Mediu-as com os orbes esverdeados. Uma ou outra se expunha, apertava os peitos cheios como vacas leiteiras. Espremia-os entre as mãos, em sua direção. Passavam a língua pela pele intumescida do mamilo. Os bicos estavam inchados e convidativos. Uma terceira abrira as pernas e metia os dedos de unhas pretas pela boceta adentro.

– Essa vai ser cortesia da casa.

Disse o cafetão.

– Não vou cobrar nada. Pode escolher a que você quiser!

E pegou uma delas pelo braço, atirou-a violentamente para cima de Kanon. Ele a amparou no susto. Impediu-a que fosse ao chão.

– Gosta dessa? – interrogou o napolitano - É uma das melhores. Geme igual a uma cadela no cio. Você vai gostar! Come o cu dela.

Kanon a olhou; ela também o fitou nos olhos. Sorriu cínica e maliciosamente. Fabrizio sentou-se no meio das outras mulheres. Logo foi soterrado por elas. O grego dava atenção à sua.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, virou-a de costas para si. Imprensou-a contra uma mesa velha que estava a um canto. Retirava a pouca roupa que ela levava com brutalidade. A jovem gemia sensualmente; parecia desmaiar.

Sentado, com uma puta chupando o seu pau, ajoelhada sobre o chão, o italiano fumava tranquilamente. A cabeça atirada para trás, os braços abertos no espaldar do sofá. Do seu lado, Kanon apertava os seios da mulher; eram fartos. Massageou-os com força. Não queria ser carinhoso ou educado. Mordeu o pescoço cálido, ela era ruiva. Era como um gato pronto para acasalar com a fêmea. A puta deitara a cabeça para trás, sobre o ombro dele. Empinou o rabo magro de ancas estreitas na direção do membro rígido que a tentava invadir.

– Sobe a perna. – ordenou ele – Põe um pé sobre a mesa.

Ela obedeceu. Ele mandava. Subiu uma perna e apoiou o pé sobre o tampo de madeira. Ficou com a outra perna esticada. Sustentava-se em pé. Logo, ele a curvou para frente, forçou-a a apoiar as mãos na mesa. Segurou-a pelos cabelos, com força; puxou a sua cabeça para trás. Ela gemeu, mas não de prazer. Não deixou transparecer isso.

– Devagar...

Sussurrou ela, a voz absurdamente felina.

– Eu sou virgem! – disse com escárnio e ironia.

– Virgem? – ele esboçou um sorriso - Eu acho que não!

Abriu a calça e colocou para fora o seu membro rígido.

– E eu não gosto de ir devagar. Eu quero meter tudo dentro desse seu rabo!

E a penetrou fortemente. Enfiou tudo de uma vez. Movimentava-se com vontade, mostrava todo o poder da sua virilidade. Atirava-a para frente e puxava-a para trás. Era firme em suas investidas contra ela. Do seu canto, o italiano limitava-se a rir de satisfação pela cena.

 **O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	2. Capítulo I

Londres

Dentro de uma das salas de aula da tradicional Universidade de Londres. Zafirah, de 18 anos, única filha e herdeira do casal árabe Samira e Youssef Al-Shahi. Donos de uma empresa petrolífera, sócios da família russa Kyznetsovi. Estava com seu professor de matemática, escolhido para lhe dar aulas de reforço. As circunstâncias certamente levariam à demissão caso alguém os visse. Mas ninguém vira. Alheios a qualquer resquício do mundo lá fora. O casal divertia-se ardentemente dentro em uma sala vazia, em um dos corredores mais afastados, no centro do prédio de engenharia aeronáutica.

– Nunca gostei tanto de aula de matemática.

Ela disse. Sua voz era melodiosa. Estava sentada sobre a mesa de madeira escura. As pernas em volta da sua cintura masculina. Ele beijava seu pescoço libidinosamente. Em pé diante dela.

Alexander. Homem de 28 anos ou mais. Recém-admitido na conceituada instituição. Arrancava suspiro das alunas por seu físico atraente. Um digno deus grego. Sua conhecida simpatia contribuía consideravelmente para a desatenção das garotas durante as aulas. Era alto. Possuía por volta de 1,90. Músculos bem distribuídos. Nada exagerado. Seus cabelos, levemente ondulados, eram cor de mel. Emolduravam um rosto de traços harmônicos, bem masculinos. Sua pele, clara, com ar bronzeado. Seus olhos verdes amarelados uniam-se para completar uma aparência quase única. Despertava a atenção feminina por onde passava.

Zafirah o desejara desde o momento em que pousou sobre sua pessoa. Fora o primeiro dia de aula. Sorrira maliciosamente. Faria de tudo para conquistá-lo. Gostava disso. Focar um alvo, criar um jogo de sedução, instigar sua presa até o limite, e depois conseguir ir direto ao ponto. Seus eram olhos negros, tipicamente árabes. Davam-lhe uma áurea de mistério. Mostrava-se completamente para plantar a semente do desejo dentro da mente masculina. As suas pobres vítimas muito pouco ou quase nada faziam para escaparem de seu feitiço. Era como uma dança dos sete véus. Ela deixava cair, lentamente, cada pano de sua personalidade, sexualmente liberta. Criava uma atmosfera de curiosidade e desejo. Fazia os homens a quererem voluptuosamente.

Sua expressão era um misto de malícia e descaso. Sua mirada não inspirava confiança em quem a conhecesse. Certa vez, um namorado lhe havia dito que era um demônio no corpo de um anjo. Rira. Ria sempre. Cinicamente. Lembrava-se dessa frase e parecia levá-la como lema. Gostava de dar voltas ás cabeças masculinas. Quando o alvo apresentava-se com obstáculos: uma esposa, uma noiva, namorada... a sua atenção redobrava. O seu ardor ia ao extremo. Conhecia o poder que tinha. Pode-se dizer que o sabia usar magistralmente.

– Você...

Alexander parecia ofegante. Encarava-a.

– Trancou mesmo a porta?

Ela sorriu. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos do seu batom. Manchado pelos beijos trocados. Olhava-a aflito. Desejava avidamente uma resposta para que pudesse prosseguir com suas carícias. No chão, aos seus pés, um véu de tecido delicado e exóticas figuras estava caído. Abandonado. Esquecido. Quase pisoteado pelo homem que ardia em desejo.

Zafirah o fitava. Começou a abrir, lentamente, o botão da calça social masculina. Entre suas pernas. Baixara o zíper. Colocara para fora, despreocupadamente, o pau latejante. Sem qualquer resquício de pudor. O membro sofria, apertado dentro da roupa. Iniciou movimentos de sobe e desce com sua mão. Masturbava-o. Seu vestido estava manoteado, amassado pelos puxões. Ele queria ter acesso ao corpo moreno e farto. Alexander entreabrira os lábios inchados. Fechara os olhos. Fez cara de quem estava quase desmaiando de prazer.

– Não vai me responder?

Insistiu ele. Fechou os olhos. Inclinou a cabeça para trás.

– Pelo que faço, já respondi a sua pergunta.

Aquelas palavras soaram como um acorde aos ouvidos do homem. Era uma hora do dia perigosa para aquele tipo de situação. Saber que a porta estava realmente trancada, libertara o pouco da sanidade que ainda o habitava. Já não fazia mais questão de conter os impulsos. Estes corriam pelos músculos. Uma poderosa corrente elétrica que tornava todo ele quente, rígido, com algo de animalidade. Não pensou na força que empregaria. Pegou-a pelos longos cabelos, escuros e lisos. Puxou-os para trás. A outra mão apertou forte a coxa torneada, descoberta pelo vestido de seda que ela levava.

Zafirah mordeu os lábios. Uma expectativa da aproximação de dedos em sua boceta molhada. Ele mordia sua pele, ao redor dos seios. Levou-a a inclinar-se um pouco para trás. Alexander tomou um mamilo entre os lábios. Sugou com vontade. Passou a língua suavemente no bico endurecido. Meteu os dedos dentro dela. Sentiu-a umedecida naquele momento.

– Huumm.

Ela gemera. Contida. Fora desbravada por três dedos grandes. Lentamente. Logo depois um quarto... um quinto...

– Que gostoso!

Disse. voltou a tocar o pau duro e grande. Fazia movimentos rápidos e ritmados.

– Que aluna mais deliciosa que eu tenho. Merece um oito.

Ela o olhou. Parecia confusa. Cessando os movimentos que o estimulavam.

\- Não entendo o porquê de tal nota! Afinal, esperava um dez!

Alexander sentiu que a mão dela parara com a tortura. Levantou os olhos, interrogativo. Por que ela se detivera repentinamente?

– Como assim? Oito?

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

– Porque ainda falta a segunda parte do trabalho.

Respondeu. Retirou os dedos lubrificados de dentro dela. Notou-lhe uma expressão contrariada.

– E que segunda parte seria essa?

Perguntou Zafirah. Chupou os dedos recém-retirados da sua vagina. Ele mantinha o olhar atento. Deixou uma expressão animalesca tomar a feição.

– Quero ver se aguenta meus 23 cm dentro dos seus 12 cm.

Respondeu. Afastou a calcinha vermelha de renda. Posicionou a cabeça do pau na entrada quente e úmida.

– Se eu consigo colocar tudo na minha boca... Ontem, no seu carro. Consegui ter você todinho dentro de mim.

Disse a moça. A voz era um sussurro. Trouxe o corpo para frente. Queria facilitar ainda aquela ação. Separou mais as pernas.

Alexander a puxou pela cintura. Penetrou-a de uma só vez. Arrancou-lhe uma nota mais aguda. Ela o apertou contra si. Deliciava-se com as fortes e firmes investidas. Doíam prazerosamente. A ponta do membro tocava a parede do útero. E vai e vem era incessante e quase obsessivo. O pesado móvel utilizado para amparar os dois, arrastava no chão de mármore. Misturava-se ao som do atrito de pele contra pele. Os gemidos e a penetração.

– Consegue ir mais rápido?

Ela pediu. Causou, com isso, certo espanto no homem que aplicava bastante força.

– Gosta de ser maltratada?

Interrogou. Sua mandíbula estava contraída de tanto desejo. Saiu de dentro dela. Segurou-a brutalmente pelo queixo. Fê-la encará-lo.

– Gosto que me dominem e me façam gritar. Consegue isso, professor?

Provocou com uma risada cínica.

– Menina má. Deveria te dar umas palmadas.

A voz de Alexander era rouca. Puxou-a para o chão. Quase a derrubou. Virou-a para frente da mesa; de costas para si. Empurrou o tronco da jovem para cima do móvel. Deixou-a praticamente de quatro.

– Que bela visão, hein, árabe! Não sabia que as mulheres do seu povo eram assim, tão bem "afortunadas".

Deu um sonoro tapa em seu rabo. Arrancou-lhe um gritinho.

\- Mas bem que me disseram que eram "obedientes".

– Seu mau!

Ela ria. Mal pôde respirar. Seu cabelo foi puxado com força para trás. Percebeu o pescoço estalar com a ação.

– Ai.

Gemeu baixinho.

– Não reclama!

O professor falou com autoridade. Subiu em cima dela.

\- Não me provocou? Agora aguenta.

Introduziu seu pênis no ânus feminino, sem muito cuidado.

– Que rabinho apertado. Nunca fez isso antes?

– Não!

Ela mentiu. Gemeu como se estivesse com mais dor do que realmente sentia. Excitou-o ainda mais.

– Então, sou seu primeiro?

Aumentou a velocidade das investidas ao escutar aquilo.

– Quanta honra!

Depositou um beijo na nuca feminina, desnuda dos cabelos negros. Estes caíram despenteados pelas costas esguias.

Segurou-a pela cintura. Aumentou a força que empregava contra o seu rabo. Sentiu um prazer imenso com isso. Gemia rouco. Respirava pesado. Transpirava por dentro da camisa social. Percebeu que chegaria ao ápice.

Zafirah ardia. Sentia dor com aquela penetração voraz, porém via-se cada vez mais molhada. As pernas tremiam. O sangue parecia ferver. Não fazia questão alguma de controlar os gritos que escapavam. Poderiam chamar a atenção de quem passava pelo lado de fora. Mas estava ali. Submissa. Dominada. Não se importava. Gostava assim. E, diferente das suas amigas, não tinha vocação de se mostrar como uma moça de família. Esse papel cabia na presença dos pais. Mas em outros lugares, especialmente entre quatro paredes, deixava seu lado promíscuo se mostrar.

– Alexander... continua... continua...

Implorava. Iria ter um orgasmo.

– Não para!

Incitou-o com o pedido. Deixou-o descontrolado.

\- Me fode, com força! Fode!

– Safada!

Ele retrucou, entre gemidos. Estava prestes a gozar. Novamente deu-lhe um tapa na nádega. Forte. Ela fez uma careta de dor.

– Que gostoso! Ah!

Falou mais alto. Seu corpo moreno tremia em espasmos. O prazer fora alcançado. Porém, não pôde relaxar. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Faltava pouco. Toc toc toc.

– Ai, caralho. Não!

Alexander bufou. Tentou ignorar as batidas.

– Quem está ai dentro?

Falou uma voz feminina.

– É a diretora!

Exclamou Zafirah, em um murmúrio. Reconhecera a voz.

– Puta que pariu! Mulher filha da puta!

Continuava ele. Cuidadosamente, seguia investindo dentro dela. Talvez pudesse evitar que a megera escutasse algum som suspeito. Queria gozar.

– Goza logo!

Reclamou a aluna. Seu sussurro parecia assustado e tenso.

– Alexander! É você que está aí? Preciso ter a sala liberada.

Seguia a senhora, mexendo no trinco.

– Alexander?! Por que está com essa porta trancada? Vamos, abra isso de uma vez.

– Velha do diabo!

Esbravejou ele. Retirou o pênis já algo amolecido.

\- Já abro! Espera!

– Isso são modos de falar com a diretora?

Zafirah sorriu. Virara-se para ele. A saia do vestido estava descomposta. Ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

– Melhor do que mandá-la tomar no cu. Não acha?

Retrucou Alexander e terminou de ajeitar-se.

– Se esconde embaixo da mesa. Não quero que ela te veja.

– Ok.

Zafirah pegou sua mochila e colocou-se embaixo do móvel. O professor caminhou em direção da porta. Respirou fundo. Secou as gotas de suor na testa com a manga da camisa. Destrancou a porta em seguida.

– Senhor Alexander.

Começou a mulher. O rosto estava contrariado. Procurou por cima dos ombros do funcionário o motivo por ele ter demorado a abrir a porta.

– O que está fazendo aqui? E por que demorou tanto a me receber?

– Desculpe, mas estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos. Como tinha fones em meus ouvidos, demorei a escutá-la. Sinto muito.

Conseguira responder-lhe seriamente. Viu-a, insistente, buscar com o olhar algo a mais na sala. Não encontrou nada suspeito.

– Então...

Completou, cruzando os braços.

– O que deseja?

Ela o encarou. Parecia desconfiada. Certamente engolira a saliva acumulada na boca. Por fim respondeu:

– Teremos reunião dentro de quinze minutos, sobre algumas mudanças no quadro de horários.

– Tudo bem. Estarei lá.

Disse ele, serenamente. Ameaçou fechar a porta.

– Não pode vir imediatamente?

A senhora perguntou, amparara a madeira e o impedira de dar seguimento à ação.

– Daqui a pouco estarei lá. Preciso arrumar minha pasta e seguirei para a sua sala.

Viu-o extremamente sério. Algo mal humorado talvez. Resolveu não insistir.

– Está certo. Vemo-nos daqui a treze minutos. Nem um segundo a mais.

Deu-lhe as costas. Escutou a pesada porta de cedro bater.

– "Nem um segundo a mais".

Ele resmungou, imitara a voz da sua superior.

– Problemas?

Perguntou Zafira. Havia saído de baixo da mesa. Encarou-o.

– Não!

Ele respondera ríspido.

– Hum, não fique assim, meu querido professor.

Falou a garota. Fez-lhe bico. Tocou-o na face. Ele parecia incrivelmente contrariado.

– Terminamos outro dia.

– Era para ter terminado hoje, se aquele "sargento" não tivesse interrompido. Tomara que seja castigada por todo o universo pelo que fez!

Completou. Colocou a mochila sobre um ombro.

– E vê se dá uns cinco a dez minutos para sair daqui. Não quero que suspeitem de nós.

– Pode deixar, lindo. Não se preocupe. Sou uma menina muito discreta.

– Sei.

Ele argumentou com incredulidade. Deu de ombros e virou-lhe as costas. Marchou pesadamente rumo ao lado de fora. Deixara-a sozinha.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Estava sentada diante do instrumento musical. Um enorme piano de cauda, madeira negra, bem polida. Um livro de partitura aberto diante de si. Seus cabelos escuros, longos, escorriam pelas costas. Levava uma blusa branca de botões. Fazia parte do seu uniforme escolar. Uma saia pregueada na cor azul marinho. Meias soquetes, até os joelhos, brancas. Estas apertavam as panturrilhas. Incomodava. E nos pés, um par de sapatos negros completavam seu vestuário diário.

Parecia bastante séria. Tentava prestar atenção ao que o mestre dizia. Ele tinha voz enfadonha, quase conseguia adormecer metade da classe. Controlava-se ao máximo, não podia bocejar. Os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam presos em algum ponto do quadro negro. Na verdade, uma lousa branca. Estendia-se por toda a parede a sua frente. Com certeza, a lousa vazia parecia bem mais interessante do que aprender sobre notas musicais.

– O ritmo é o elemento de organização, frequentemente associado à dimensão horizontal. É o que se relaciona mais diretamente com o tempo e a intensidade, como se fosse o contorno básico da música ao longo do tempo.

O professor aminhava de um lado a outro da imensa e branca sala de música. Explicava a matéria a uns poucos concentrados alunos. Todos lutavam por sustentar os olhos abertos. Eram estudantes de um dos mais conceituados colégios internacionais de toda Londres, o Southbank. Mantinham-se sentados em suas bancas. Eretos. Rígidos. Os rostos fechados. Os olhos pregados na figura alta e magra do mestre do conservatório de música erudita da escola.

Chamava-se Anya. Tão pálida quanto as teclas nas quais seus dedos estavam pousados. Deixava-se perder na sonoridade daquela voz grave. Aquela melodia entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro. Não ficava coisa alguma presa em seu cérebro preguiçoso. Ele estava cansado pela dura jornada de estudos que tivera aquele dia. Custava-lhe aprender ainda aquele idioma, inglês, tão diferente do seu. Era russa. Seu pai havia sido transferido há exatos dois anos. A empresa na qual trabalhava em Moscou, sua cidade natal, o transferira para Londres. Deveria assumir a gerência de uma importante companhia de petróleo. Isso aumentara consideravelmente seu patrimônio. O mesmo já não era de se desdenhar.

– Ritmo, neste sentido, são os sons e silêncios que se sucedem temporalmente. Cada som com uma duração e uma intensidade próprias. Cada silêncio com sua duração. O silêncio é, portanto, componente da música, tanto quanto os sons. O ritmo só é percebido como contraste entre som e silêncio ou entre diversas intensidades sonoras. Pode ser periódico e obedecer a uma pulsação definida ou uma estrutura métrica. Mas também pode ser livre, não periódico e não estruturado.

Parou de falar por um momento.

\- Está prestando atenção, senhorita Kyznetsova?

– O que disse, professor?

Ela interrogou, sobressaltada. Levara um susto quando a régua de comando do seu mestre estremeceu em seu piano. Bem diante dela. Despertara-a do transe. Engoliu em seco. Avermelhou-se por ser o centro da atenção de seus colegas de turma. Naquele momento, eles sorriam em silêncio. Ajeitou-se em seu banquinho. Olhou para o professor, aquela cara já entrada em anos e de poucos amigos.

– Pelo que vejo, a senhorita não estava muito atenta à aula de hoje. Não é a primeira vez que a noto alheia às lições, senhorita Kyznetsova! Se continuar assim, serei obrigado a comunicar à diretoria sobre seu mau comportamento em minha disciplina e consequentemente, acarretará a vinda de seus pais até o colégio.

Encarou-a.

\- Mas não queremos isso, ou será que queremos, senhorita Kyznetsova?

– Não, senhor Mortimer!

Respondeu em um fio de voz. Parecia bastante séria. Estava assustada. Era uma possibilidade terrorífica o pai ser incomodado por uma falta.

\- Perdão, professor, não voltará a acontecer. Eu só me distraí um pouco.

– Dessa vez passa, mas terá que fazer um pequeno teste prático, senhorita Kyznetsova!

O professor juntava as mãos atrás das costas. Voltara para o lugar anterior, diante de todos.

\- Na última aula falamos sobre um dos maiores compositores alemães, Beethoven! Poderia tocar para os seus amigos uma de suas nove conhecidas sinfonias?

– Sim, senhor.

Disse a menina. Naquele momento engolira a seco. Encarou o piano diante de si. Estava petrificado como ela.

\- Eu tocarei, senhor Mortimer.

– Somos todos ouvidos.

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

Pobre Anya! O coração aos pulos. Os dedos algo trêmulo. Principiou a dedilhar as teclas. Logo fez soar as primeiras notas. Era a famosa quinta sinfonia do compositor alemão. Sempre tocara com maestria, desde pequena. Sua própria mãe, socialite reconhecida em toda Rússia, havia cuidado para que sua única filha fosse minuciosamente treinada na arte: da música, da dança, das línguas, do que mais fosse necessário a uma filha de empresário.

A menina aprendera os primeiros rudimentos de piano, os primeiros passos de balé, as primeiras letras de francês quando ainda aprendia o alfabeto cirílico de sua própria língua materna. Tinha bom ouvido para gravar rapidamente qualquer sinfonia, coreografia ou regras gramaticais que escutasse. Seu pai já a via como mais um grande futuro moscovita. Faltava-lhe somente um bom casamento para completar com maestria a sua formação.

Seus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas brancas. Levantava um som sombrio e magnânimo. O ambiente foi tomado por um silêncio quase religioso diante da habilidade da menina. Com o passar dos segundos, tranquilizou-se. Suas mãos pareciam movimentar-se sozinhas. De um lado para o outro. Ora fazendo o grave da base, ora o agudo do solo. Depois unia a ambos em um acorde poderoso e contagiante.

O professor aproximou-se de seu instrumento. Observava-a atentamente. O semblante fechado. Postou-se ao seu lado. Limitava-se a prestar atenção em seus dedos. Tocavam agilmente. Anya ousou levantar o rosto para ele. Ofereceu-lhe um doce sorriso. Esperava, decerto, um outro em aprovação. Mas este não veio. Ao invés disso, na parte do _allegretto_ , a régua do professor repentinamente acertou-a em uma das mãos. Isso fê-la estacar pela dor sentida.

– Errou uma nota, senhorita. Está tocando rápido demais. Saiu do compasso em diversas ocasiões. Senhorita Anya, só porque o seu avô era um exímio pianista russo, não significa dizer que você seja tão boa quanto ele. Nem sempre o talento é hereditário. A humildade lhe faria bem, jovenzinha! Vamos, continue a tocar. Seu teste ainda não acabou.

Baixara a cabeça. Encarava as teclas, Respirou forte. Somente a rígida educação que recebera controlava-a para que não gritasse. Engoliu em seco. Tomou novo fôlego e recomeçou a sinfonia. Iniciara da parte anterior a que havia errado. Porém, ao chegar novamente na cena do _allegretto_ , quando o ritmo muda bruscamente do grave para o agudo, sentiu mais uma vez a régua de comando bater-lhe fortemente em uma das brancas mãos. De novo interrompeu-se. Puxou a mão atingida para acariciá-la com a outra. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

– Errou de novo, senhorita. Muito rápido. O _allegretto_ pede um pouco mais de calma, está trocando as notas bastante apressada. Vamos, volte a tocar ou terei que colocar uma observação em seu boletim esse semestre. É isso que você quer? Uma nota vermelha vergonhosa para mostrar ao seu pai?

– Não, senhor!

Respondeu. Sua voz estava entrecortada. De cabeça baixa, conteve-separa não chorar.

\- Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente, senhor.

– Ótimo. Agora toque!

Era a terceira vez. Anya voltou a dedilhar o piano. Séria e cuidadosa, sabia que não havia errado em qualquer das duas vezes anteriores. Porém, era uma mera estudante estrangeira. Não tinha qualquer voz ali dentro. Recomeçara da mesma cena anterior. Os olhos cravados no teclado. Tocava obsessivamente. Novamente chegara na parte do _allegretto_. O professor de novo voltou a bater-lhe com a régua. Entretanto, diferente das duas vezes anteriores, a jovem não cessou de tocar.

Ele a olhou atônito. De novo bateu-lhe. Ainda mais forte. Machucou as mãos que tocavam incessantemente. Mas estas continuavam. E a sinfonia quinta de Bethoveen soava por todo o ambiente. Anya não se rendera. Seguia em frente mesmo com as mãos brancas já vermelhas pelos golpes.

– Basta, senhorita Kyznetsova, basta!

Gritava-lhe o mestre. Golpeara-a uma terceira e uma quarta vez nas mãos.

\- Já chega!

Aumentou a voz e a pressão da varinha ao encontro a carne.

\- Eu disse basta, sua anormal!

Fizera um gesto brusco e repentino. O homem grisalho, os lábios trêmulos pela raiva, fechara a tampa do teclado, de madeira pesada, sobre os dedos da jovem. Fora um estrondo seco que atroou todas as teclas do piano de uma só vez. Todas as notas ressoaram ao mesmo tempo. Um barulho alto e estridente. Anya deteve os movimentos. Curvou-se para frente ao sentir os dedos finos esmagados dentro do instrumento. Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto pálido. Sentia muita dor. Não obstante, não ousava levantar a cabeça ou emitir qualquer som.

– Além de uma péssima pianista e com péssimo ouvido, também é uma péssima aluna e muito mal educada!

O mestre repreendeu-a. Tomou a antiga posição diante da sala.

\- Quando alguém mais velho lhe der uma ordem, a senhorita deve obedecer! Agora pegue as suas coisas e retire-se, senhorita Kiznetsova. Eu mesmo irei avisar à diretoria sobre o que sucedeu hoje e levará uma repreensão para casa. Seu pai deverá ser chamado dentro de 24 horas.

A menina tinha lágrimas pela face. Retirou, com a ajuda de uma companheira, os dedos imprensados que estavam sangrando nos nós. Recusou ajuda para levantar-se. pegou todo o material e as partituras, guardou-os. Deixou a sala de música rapidamente. Após vê-la bater a porta, o professor olhou o resto dos estudantes. Estavam assustados. Disse-lhes:

– Que isso sirva de lição. Eu não tolerarei insubordinações na minha matéria. Agora abram suas partituras e comecem a praticar antes que tenham o mesmo destino que ela.

Saiu de cabeça baixa da sala de aula. Dirigia-se apressadamente para a porta de saída do colégio. A tarde estava findando. Certamente o motorista particular a esperava para levá-la à casa. Tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e as lágrimas teimavam em marejar a visão. O olhar estava turvo. Viu-se obrigada a limpar os cílios. Precisava enxergar o caminho por onde ia.

Saiu através da entrada principal. Chegou à calçada da movimentada avenida. Buscou com os olhos o local onde o empregado poderia ter estacionado o veículo negro e elegante da família. Achou-o a alguns metros de distância. Caminhou naquela direção, apertava os livros contra o peito. A mochila pendurada em um dos ombros. Corava bastante. Relanceou os olhos para baixo. Como sempre fazia ao estar na presença dele.

Ele sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Virou-se para ela. Observou-a chegar cada vez mais perto de si e do carro. Como todos os dias, ela usava as meias brancas e os sapatos negros colegiais. Claro, além da saia e da blusa. E uma boina francesa nos cabelos castanhos.

Anya ousou levantar os olhos, porém, não o avermelhado rosto. Vislumbrou a figura morena que a esperava. Estava sério e silencioso. Parecia entretido com a luz poente. Notou que o alaranjado do sol, naquele momento, punha um aspecto dourado naqueles membros másculos, fortes e trigueiros. Lá estava ele. Em pé. Com aquele uniforme formal e escuro. O quepe militar na cabeça de cabelos castanhos. Os olhos cor de mel corriam pelas linhas do corpo feminino que se aproximava. Piscavam de vez em quando.

– Boa tare, senhor Martínez.

Ela o saudou. Timidamente. Pôs-se violentamente vermelha ao dirigir a palavra a ele.

– Buenas noches, señorita Kyznetsova!

O outro respondeu no idioma materno. Parecia sério. Aquele forte sotaque espanhol! Quando falava o inglês, o sotaque o fazia pecar na pronúncia correta de algumas letras.

Quando Anya se aproximou, ele abriu-lhe a porta traseira do carro. A jovem passou e esboçou um sorriso tímido em agradecimento. Depois acomodou-se lá dentro. O rapaz tinha traços fortemente ciganos. Fechou a porta dirigiu-se ao assento do motorista. Logo colocou o carro em marcha e observou a silenciosa passageira através do espelho retrovisor. Sempre o fazia. Porém, sem que ela mesma percebesse ser alvo daquela admiração clandestina.

– Está triste, señorita?

Interrogou. Notou-a melancólica, a observar as paisagens que se pincelavam de azul escuro através da janela.

– Está bastante calada hoje.

– Tive alguns problemas com um professor da escola.

Respondeu. E virou-se para frente. Deu-se conta que ele a olhava através do pequeno espelho no teto do carro.

Anya sentiu-se corar. Encontrara, com os olhos, os orbes cor de mel amarelado que lhe encaravam. E ele mesmo, ao notar que ela o descobrira, desviou os olhos para a direção. Deu atenção à estrada como se houvesse nela algo realmente interessante. Entretanto, tornou à espionagem apaixonada quando notou que ela fugira com o rosto novamente para a janela do carro.

– Com certeza não deve ter sido notas baixas.

Resmungou. Passou uma marcha. Virou em uma esquina.

– É uma das melhores alunas do Soulthbank. Sua mãe mesmo me disse isso!

Tentou sorrir para entusiasmá-la. Ela também tentou esboçar um sorriso pelo comentário. Mas o dele não chegou a se abrir totalmente.

– Foi advertida de alguma coisa? Esteve castigada?

– Machuquei as minhas mãos no piano, só isso.

Disse-lhe. Abanou a cabeça. Deu a entender que não precisava que se preocupasse. Sorriu pela gentileza. Avermelhou-se. Encontrou os olhos de árabe através do espelho retrovisor.

– Não foi nada demais, somente um mal dia!

– Espero que a sua noite seja melhor, señorita.

Balbuciou. Segurava o olhar dela pelo espelho. Por fim, desviou uma vez ou outra para a pista.

Ela corou. Sorriu timidamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Terminou também desviando o olhar para os pés. Shura sorriu por dentro. Sem qualquer outro imprevisto, chegaram diante dos portões da mansão. Estes prontamente se abriram para que o automóvel de luxo entrasse na propriedade. Foi em direção a uma das garagens. Estacionado o veículo, o motorista desceu. Novamente colocou-se ao lado da porta. Abriu-a para que a garota pudesse saltar. Ela o fez. Trouxe consigo a mochila escolar, os livros de música que tinha nas mãos. Muitos papéis de partitura.

Porém, quando saltou do carro, os papéis escorregaram de suas abarrotadas mãos. Não foram ao chão porque outras duas mãos, grandes e morenas, detiveram seu curso. Ele agarrara o maço de folhas com firmeza no momento em que Anya fizera um movimento rápido e reflexivo para também pegá-los. Percebeu o rosto na mesma altura do dela. O rapaz a fitou. Recebeu em si o olhar azul de russa. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Por fim, ele ergueu-se de novo. Ajeitou os papéis. Entregou-os à ela. Esboçou um sorriso no rosto cigano.

– Obrigada, Shura.

Agradeceu. Sua voz era um fio. Estava falha. Olhava para ele e sentia-se corar. Via-se diante do peso de dois orbes masculinos. Engoliu em seco.

– Foi muita gentileza sua!

– Não precisa agradecer, señorita Anya. É o meu trabalho!

Falou e, embora sorrisse, uma pincelada de seriedade e certo nervosismo fez-se presente nos traços ciganos.

– Tenha uma boa noite, señorita Kyznetsova! Até amanhã!

Acenou-lhe de cabeça em despedida e fechou a porta do carro.

Ela sorriu, avermelhada. Suspendeu a bolsa sobre o ombro. Segurou mais fortemente o que trazia nas mãos. Deu-lhe as costas e caminhou na direção da casa. Porém, sentiu vontade de voltar a fitá-lo, alguns metros adiante. Virou o rosto para trás enquanto andava até a porta de entrada. Ele continuava ali. Encarava as costas femininas cobertas pela blusa. Estava sério e taciturno. Franziu o cenho quando a viu entrar através da porta. Estava havia sido aberta para a passagem e logo fechada novamente. Suspirou. Espantou algum pensamento. Falava consigo enquanto terminava de fechar o carro.

– Pense no seu trabalho, Shura Cortázar Martínez! No dinheiro que precisa enviar para a Espanha e em nada mais! E só assim ainda será um homem empregado!

 **O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	3. Capítulo II

Londres

Quarto de um apartamento em um suntuoso condomínio londrino. Shina, uma conceituada arquiteta italiana, era ainda belíssima em seus 35 anos. Sentara-se defronte a uma penteadeira de mogno. Olhava-se através do espelho enquanto passava em sua face um creme qualquer. Efetuava movimentos circulares. Dizia ao marido que se tratava de um poderoso hidratante. Encarava-se muito satisfeita. A bela imagem refletida no vidro. Chegava mesmo ao ponto de soltar alguns elogios para si mesma.

– Bella!

Sorriu de canto de boca. Ao mesmo tempo, fechara o pote do perfumado creme.

– Mas que demora!

Resmungou ao olhar a hora no celular, disposto ao lado da escova de madeira. Resolveu utilizá-la para desembaraçar alguns nós nos fios finos e anelados dos cabelos.

– Todos os dias ele têm reunião agora.

Dizia, com certa irritação. Um tom de desconfiança estava presente na voz. Suspirou pelo que tinha acabado de dizer.

– Não sei não, mas preciso ficar bem atenta.

Parou o que fazia. Observou-se no espelho. Era como se ali, refletida, estivesse outra pessoa Uma amiga, talvez. Fazia tempo que não se olhava mais. Não era por falta de atenção! Era simplesmente pelo fato de que, naqueles últimos meses, preocupava-se mais com saber sobre os horários do marido do que com manter-se ocupada com o próprio trabalho ou as próprias coisas pessoais. Sentia que aquela relação íntima já não era mais a mesma e isso a inquietava.

\- É, Shina! Precisa investigar se essas reuniões são realmente verdadeiras. Afinal, um bom partido grego como o seu marido não se encontra todos os dias pela rua.

Continuou com a ação de pentear-se. Cessou novamente ao adquirir um ar reflexivo.

– Eu, falando assim, dessa forma, parece que Saga é muito bom para mim.

Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Retomou a tarefa com a escova.

– Não! Ele quem deve temer em me perder. Uma italiana linda, maravilhosa e bem sucedida como eu, não se acha fácil. Não somente aqui, em Londres, mas em qualquer outra parte do planeta!

Dito isto, repousou o objeto dentro da palma da mão, para que pudesse pegar o celular.

– Vou ligar para ele! Quero ver que desculpa esfarrapada será capaz de inventar agora.

Completou e colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

Virou-se para o lado da penteadeira. Pôde, assim, cruzar as longas e bem feitas pernas, torneadas, balançando a que ficara por cima. Impacientemente. Ele não costumava demorar a atender as suas chamadas no início do relacionamento. Nem tampouco após alguns anos de casados. Porém, era como se o sentimento dele houvesse adquirido aquela monotonia da convivência. Essa situação conduzia a maioria dos casamentos ao declínio infalível no quesito paciência. Fatalmente. E era precisamente paciência o que ela não estava conseguindo mais ter com tanta facilidade.

– Caixa postal? Como assim? Desligado ou fora da área de cobertura?

Levantou-se, irritada. Atirou o telefone, furiosamente, em cima da cama.

– Isso não pode ficar assim! Não!

E andava de um lado a outro.

– Quem ele pensa que sou para me deixar aqui? Sozinha! A essa hora da noite! Como um cão, aguardando ansiosamente por seu dono!

Continuava a caminhada de passos pesados pelo cômodo. Estava vestida com uma longa e transparente camisola negra, rendada, que lhe caía muito bem pelo corpo sinuoso de mulher madura.

– Ai que ódio!

Gritou. Jogou-se sobre a cama. Alcançou novamente o celular para discar o número do grego.

"Esse número encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."

Falava a gravação. Isso aumentou, vertiginosamente, a ira da mulher.

\- Desgraçado!

Berrou. Jogou, com toda a força, o aparelho contra a parede. Espatifou-o. E, neste instante, a porta do quarto abriu-se.

– Shina... que loucura é essa?

Perguntou Saga Lonikus, sem entender o porquê daquele ato insano da sua esposa. Quase o acertara na cabeça.

O grego, ainda com a pasta de couro em mãos, olhou-a, estupefato. O celular que havia dado de presente, há menos de duas semanas, encontrava-se agora todo quebrado sobre o carpete vermelho do cômodo. Ele franziu o cenho. Os belos olhos verdes, pesadamente fendidos, diante daquele espetáculo, pareceram enegrecer de cólera. Ela, por sua vez, sobressaltou-se. Havia erguido o corpo nem bem a porta do cômodo se abrira.

– Por que você fez isso? O que aconteceu?

Ele perguntou, tentando manter a calma. Colocou a pasta de couro italiano em cima de uma poltrona acolchoada. Shina respirava acelerado. Fitou-o com verdadeiro ódio. A boca estava com saliva acumulada. Dava a impressão que ela espumava. Como um cão raivoso. O rosto transfigurado pela indignação que sentia, fazia-a parecer tal qual uma fera prestes a dilacerar uma presa indefesa. Foi com esta expressão, quase maligna, que se aproximou, com um dedo levantado, do marido.

– Viu que horas são? Viu?

Dizia, praticamente aos berros.

Saga fechou o semblante. Ao mesmo tempo, os ouvidos eram invadidos pelo som estridente da voz da esposa. As palavras penetravam na cabeça, no cérebro. De tal maneira que sentiu as veias latejarem. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. Eram cortados na altura dos ombros. Estava sem o mínimo de vontade de uma briga naquele instante. Respirou com força. Apertou o canto interno dos olhos. Suspirou para controlar a ânsia de mandá-la ao inferno.

– Seu horário é até as seis horas, sete no máximo, meu digníssimo marido. E sabe que horas são? Nove e meia, quase dez horas da noite!

Bufava, agora com as mãos nas cinturas. Olhava-o com desdém de cima abaixo. Intensificava aquela postura autoritária que irritava profundamente o marido. Não que Saga fosse alheio a essa característica mandona e difícil da companheira. Tinha-a conhecido deste jeito. Porém, nos últimos tempos, este tipo de atitude possuía um efeito perigoso no que sentia por ela. Andava cansado das constantes mudanças de humor, da voz elevada. Shina sempre se via com a razão em todas as discussões. Queria dar a última palavra, fosse na decisão de comprar algo para a casa ou em questões mais importantes.

– Não vai me dizer nada? É assim? Chega a hora que quer e não é nem capaz de tentar dar uma satisfação. E mais...

– CHEGA!

Ele gritou forte. Assustou-a por tê-la surpreendido.

– Chega, Shina! Basta! Estou farto das suas desconfianças sem fundamento!

– Como sem fundamento? Eu te liguei e seu telefone deu desligado!

– Você me ligou quando eu estava no elevador. Com certeza. Pois quando abri a porta, recebi uma mensagem dizendo que havia me ligado.

Ela baixou a cabeça, desconcertada. Tentou a todo custo manter a postura altiva. Não iria se entregar. Não aceitaria que Saga lhe fizesse baixar a cabeça. Como sempre fazia. Ele sempre fazia questão de mostrar o quanto estava certo e ela errada. O fato de ter percebido aquele erro só fez com que a sua fúria aumentasse mais. Notara a cara irada e quase transfigurada do companheiro.

– E... ? Isso ainda não explica o seu horário, meu querido.

Disse, por fim.

Saga levantou os olhos para o teto. Pediu ajuda aos céus para que fosse tragado para uma outra dimensão. Desejava algo que o salvasse de precisar discutir naquela hora da noite com a mulher.

– Shina, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu sou o vice-diretor da empresa. Além de advogado, tenho responsabilidades, negócios para ajudar a fechar. Especialmente entre três famílias, uma russa, uma alemã e outra árabe, envolvidos com fornecimento de petróleo. Caso essa intermediação seja bem sucedida, ganharemos muito dinheiro e isso, minha querida, será um enorme passo para que eu tenha uma promoção e venha a ser o diretor de uma das filias. Por isso, digníssima esposa, se eu precisar chegar quatro da manhã, ou mesmo no dia seguinte, eu o farei. A única coisa que te peço é que controle-se, pois estou farto, cansado, terrivelmente de saco cheio desses seus escândalos. Não teste mais minha paciência, pois eu ando com muito pouca, quase nenhuma, ultimamente.

Foi sério, seco. Fitou-a com uma frieza que a arrepiou. Alcançou novamente a pasta de couro. Abriu a porta do quarto e fez menção de sair para deixá-la sozinha.

– Para onde vai?

Ela gritou antes que ele conseguisse fechar a porta.

– Para a casa do meu irmão. Lá, pelos menos, posso ter um pouco de paz.

A italiana, visivelmente arrependida pela cena feita, correu e abraçou o marido por trás. Impediu-o de sair. Saga desviou os olhos. Suspirou, entediado, por aquela cena que se repetia vezes sem conta. Ele até já sabia as falas de memória. Era como um filme enfadonho que passava todas as vezes. Quase todos os dias. Ao qual ele não tinha nenhum motivo para assistir.

– Por favor, não se vá!

Ela, com a cabeça recostada nas costas largas, cobertas por um blazer azul marinho, escutava a respiração ruidosa do marido.

– Não vai. Fique comigo.

Ele virou-se. Encarou-a ainda com impaciência. Tentou parecer o mais controlado possível.

– Desculpe-me.

Disse ela. Causou certo espanto no grego. Dificilmente Shina reconhecia quando errava.

– Eu ando nervosa, você sabe o porquê.

Saga respirou fundo. Largou, novamente, o objeto de couro em cima da poltrona. Voltou-se, em seguida, para a esposa. Ela o olhava. Mordia a parte inferior dos lábios. Este gesto demonstrava o quanto estava nervosa, agitada, tensa. Ele conhecia bem aquelas nuances de caráter da bela italiana que tinha consigo. Embora entendesse e procurasse amenizar qualquer coisa que a pudesse irritar, o fato é que Shina perdia facilmente a cabeça com coisas mínimas que, para ele, não tinham o menor sentido de ser.

– Shina, escute, todo processo de adoção é demorado, ainda mais quando nós colocamos muitas restrições quanto ao que queremos.

Dizia. Queria passar tranquilidade na voz. Ainda estava extremamente cansado.

– Por que eu nasci seca? Se eu não fosse estragada, já teríamos a nossa família completa!

– Não fale besteira!

Disse Saga. Colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios femininos.

– Não fale assim!

Realmente sentiu-se penalizado pelas frustrações da esposa por não conseguir engravidar.

– E devo falar como?

Forçou um sorriso. Lágrimas brotaram em seus orbes esverdeados.

– Eu não sou capaz de gerar uma criança como tantas e tantas mulheres nesse mundo!

– Outras passam pela mesma situação que você!

Ele retrucou. Tentou levantar o ânimo dela. Ainda estavam parados na porta do quarto de dormir. Ela riu, nervosamente. Secou, com a ponta dos dedos, uma lágrima que ousou escorrer do canto dos olhos.

– Não preciso de consolo, meu amor. Preciso é de um milagre para que possa te dar um herdeiro.

Olhou-o com um ar cansado. Sentia-se algo derrotada. Fitou o dedo molhado pelo liquido salgado.

– E pelo visto, esse milagre não vai acontecer, não é mesmo?

Encarou-o com tristeza.

– Talvez a poderosa Shina Menegaro não seja merecedora do papel de mãe.

– Não diga absurdos!

Repreendeu Saga. Apertou-a contra o corpo. Puxou-a para um abraço realmente sincero e sentimental.

– Será mãe, mesmo que esta criança não tenha nosso sangue. Mas isso não importa! Amaremos da mesma maneira.

Ela, rendida nos braços do grego, levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele, solidários.

– E quando será que esse telefone irá tocar, dizendo que podemos ter nosso bebê nos braços? Quando, Saga? Quando? Já fazem quase dois anos de espera e nada.

– Tenha paciência, minha querida. Quando o bebê certo nascer, ele virá para nós.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Contrariando o que seu professor havia pedido, Zafirah deixou a sala onde havia tido a "aula particular" de matemática. Nem bem esperara Alexander sair do local. O tecido de seda do vestido estava completamente amassado. Os cabelos longos, apesar de lisos, apresentavam um aspecto revoltado. Era como se a estudante houvesse acabado de lutar com um leão. Nem quando acordava pela manhã, tinha o aspecto naquele estado. Ria-se. Lembrava-se do desespero e da raiva do professor por não poder terminar o que queria. Ela andava sob os olhares curiosos de algumas meninas, que cochichavam entre si. Eram alguns comentários notoriamente maldosos sobre ela.

\- Ouvi dizer que ela está saindo com um jogador da equipe de vôlei.

Disse uma.

\- De vôlei? Pensei que fosse com o capitão do time de futebol.

Rebateu outra.

Em outros cantos, mais comentários.

\- Ela estava na mesma sala que o professor?

\- Alexander? Eles estão juntos?

Exclamou uma estudante de sotaque tipicamente francês. Ela voltou os orbes verdes com desdenho e assombro para o foco dos comentários. Zafirah ouvia aqueles burburinhos. Alguns bem audíveis. Porém, não se importava. Achava graça que falassem de si. Gostava desse tipo de atenção. Sabia que, no fundo, aquelas meninas ao redor possuíam mais do que uma ponta de inveja. Jogou os cabelos emaranhados para trás. Passou por um grupo de rapazes que conversavam. Estes cessaram o assunto ao notarem a presença da árabe. Esboçou um sorriso cínico no rosto fresco e sempre sensual.

– Oi.

Disse o que parecia ser o mais velho. Recebeu uma mirada maliciosa como resposta. Decidiu interceptá-la.

– Hã? Oi.

Respondeu Zafirah. Viu o estudante que acabara de lhe cumprimentar. Ele atravessara o caminho e forçou-a a parar.

– O que quer?

Perguntou, com a testa franzida. Não entendera o porquê dele estar ali, parado, a encará-la.

– Tem um minuto para conversar antes da aula?

Ela sorriu ao perceber uma insegurança ou mesmo timidez na voz do rapaz.

– Bem, já estamos conversando, não?

– É sim, estamos.

Respondeu, desconcertado. Seus amigos assistiam aquele diálogo embaraçoso. Parecia que o rapaz já não sabia mais o que dizer.

– E... quer me dizer mais alguma coisa?

Ela perguntou com o esboço de um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Sua boca ainda estava avermelhada pelos beijos do professor.

\- Não desejo te apressar, mas tenho aula daqui a pouco e não quero me atrasar.

Retrucou e consultou o relógio de ouro que continha, no interior, um pequeno diamante. Presente do pai no aniversário do ano anterior. O estudante inglês voltou a mirada para os companheiros. Parecia ter a infeliz certeza de que, naquele instante, o rosto queimava por não conseguir dizer tudo o que queria. Via-se como um completo idiota e, se arrependimento matasse, iria jazer sobre o chão naquele instante, eternamente, desde que abrira a maldita boca naquela conversa.

– Hum.

Ele pigarreou e curvou-se um pouco. Fitou-a com um olhar cortês, apesar de devorá-la por dentro.

– Sinto muito por interromper seu trajeto, senhorita...

Estreitou a vista. Era como se esse ato o fizesse recordar um sobrenome do qual não tinha a menor ideia.

– Al Shahi.

Completou ela, com um sorriso simpático. Seu aspecto continha algo de impaciência.

– Senhorita Al Shahi, foi um prazer te conhecer.

E saiu da frente da garota e abriu espaço para que ela passasse.

– Tenha um bom dia.

Zafirah forçou um sorriso simpático e retomou sua caminhada rumo à sua aula. Andava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Sentia no corpo os efeitos do sexo bruto feito com Alexander. Mesmo que ele não tenha sido compensando com a satisfação plena. O que importava? Ela o foi e isso para si já era mais do que suficiente.

– Muito bom.

Disse para si mesma e fechou brevemente os olhos. De repente...

– Zafirah! Zafirah!

Falou uma jovem de traços similares aos seus. Pareciam pertencer ao mesmo país, até pelo tradicional traje que a outra usava.

– Ai, Amina, o que foi?

Retrucou, irritada por ser retirada tão abruptamente dos seus devaneios.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Fala logo, criatura?

– Shuffi!

A outra apontava para o lado de fora da imensa janela de vidro na parede do corredor de construção secular.

– Shuffi, shuffi, Zafirah! Olha só quem está vindo ali!

– Olhar...

Zafirah se encaminhou para perto do vidro. Abriu desmesuradamente os olhos castanhos ao ver a imagem do pai, que descia do carro da família, na porta da universidade.

– Meu...

Aflita, remexeu-se sem despregar os pés do chão.

– Meu pai! Mash'Allah, o que ele veio fazer aqui?

Pronunciava as palavras em um sussurro repleto de desespero.

– E olha só como eu estou vestida! Ele vai arrastar a minha cara pela Medina! Vai me dar as 80 chibatadas e depois vai dizer que eu vou queimar no mármore do inferno!

– Habiba! Você tem que trocar suas roupas. Precisa colocar o seu hijab.

Dizia a amiga, em uma grande aflição pela situação.

– O seu véu! Onde está o seu véu?

– Eu sei lá onde está essa porcaria, Aminah! Allah, o que eu faço?

Falou nervosa, com as mãos para os céus.

– E agora? O que fará?

– É exatamente isso o que eu quero saber, Aminah!

Grunhiu entredentes. Viu o pai se aproximar cada vez mais, cumprimentar algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

– Fique aqui, Aminah. Distraia meu pai enquanto eu troco de roupa no banheiro. Eu sei exatamente onde ficou aquele maldito véu!

Falou Zafirah, pegando a outra pelos ombros. Viu-a encará-la com o medo estampado na face por precisar ajudá-la naquela tarefa de enrolar o senhor do petróleo.

– Eu ainda vou para o inferno por sua causa, Zafirah. Ainda hei de morrer solteira por te ajudar em seus malfeitos.

Dizia, chorosa.

– Allah vai me castigar por mentir e enganar a um homem!

– Chúcran. Obrigada, habiba.

Zafirah deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, sem se preocupar com as repreensões. Deu-lhe outro beijinho e saiu em disparada para se trocar.

– Allah! Allah!

Bufava Aminah, e principiou a andar de um lado a outro, a esperar o momento da chegada de Youssef.

No banheiro...

– Ai, que saco! Não acredito que ele veio hoje e agora. E para quê?

Reclamava Zafirah. Retirava, às pressas, o vestido, para colocar a roupa tradicional. Roupa esta que ela detestava e evitava usar sempre que possível.

Do lado de fora. A uns metros dali...

– Sinto muito ter que interromper a aula da minha filha assim, mas é assunto urgente.

Falava Youssef, levando na face uma expressão séria. Mantinha uma determinada distância da diretora, que fez questão de deixar a reunião para receber o árabe, pois ele sempre era bem participativo quanto ao envio de verbas para algumas pesquisas.

– Não precisa se desculpar. O senhor é bem vindo aqui, a qualquer hora do dia.

Esforçava-se na sua simpatia. Uma vã tentativa de romper a muralha que o árabe colocava entre eles. Queria sempre passar uma boa impressão. Ela tinha o conhecimento de que ele não aprovava muito uma mulher no comando daquela instituição.

– Ai, e agora?

Murmurava Aminah. E apertava uma mão contra outra. Via Youssef, amigo de seu pai, se aproximar.

– Allah, me ajude!

Encheu os pulmões de ar. Caminhou para cumprimentá-lo. Abriu o sorriso mais falsamente satisfeito por fazer aquilo. Certamente, em um estado assustado de espírito, tudo que podia conseguir era uma careta sorridente. O árabe a reconheceu somente depois de alguns segundos. Logo, esboçou uma expressão alegre por ver nela a filha de um grande amigo e compatriota.

– Sabáh hel khéir.

Disse ela e fez uma reverência para o homem diante de si.

– Bom dia para você também, Aminah.

Ele foi educado com a jovem. Conhecia-a desde que era apenas uma criança.

– Viu minha filha por aí?

– Sua filha? Zafirah?

Perguntava, e percebeu uma gota de suor descendo pela testa.

– Fala da sua única filha?

– Sim, Zafirah.

Falou o homem, com certa rispidez na voz. Percebera um nervosismo na garota.

– Onde ela está?

– Hum...

Pensativa.

– Deixa ver se me lembro. Onde a vi a última vez?

E parecia pensativa. A ponta do dedo indicador batia no queixo. Os olhos, voltados para cima, buscavam, teatralmente, recordar onde a desmiolada da amiga se encontrava. Youssef começou a bufar. Era conhecido por ter pouca paciência. Na verdade, ela já estava quase esgotada. A túnica impecável, caía longamente por cima do seu _cirwal,_ uma calça larga que usava por baixo. Essas roupas davam-lhe um aspecto imponente, até amedrontador. Os traços fortemente marcados. Uma expressão sempre séria e desconfiada.

– Com certeza ela deve ter ido para a aula. Vamos, deixa que eu te acompanhe até a sala da sua filha.

Disse a diretora, vendo-o irritado.

– Yala!

Respondeu e aceitou a ajuda da mulher. Porém, a entonação que usara mostrava claramente o desagrado de segui-la. Antes que pudessem dar mais do que dois ou três passos, Aminah os deteve. Colocou-se diante deles, impediu-os que fossem adiante. Tanto o homem quanto a mulher ao lado, olharam a jovem por um momento. Uma verruga de interrogação pintou-se nas faces.

– Aminah, o que quer?

Interrogou Youssef, a voz algo elevada. Os músculos faciais estavam contraídos por aquela interrupção.

– Caso não tenha nada útil para me dizer, peço que saia da nossa frente. Está atrapalhando o caminho de um Sheik.

– É que lembrei que a Zafirah não está na aula, senhor.

Disse a menina. E fez a cara mais inocente que encontrara.

– Chú? Como assim, não está?

Perguntou o árabe, enquanto a diretora se punha já nervosa com aquilo.

– Ela precisou ir ao banheiro.

Engoliu a seco.

– É isso. Era urgente!

– E faz muito tempo que a sua amiga foi?

Perguntou a diretora, sem saber o que dizer.

– Vá chamá-la.

Disse o pai, autoritário. Praticamente interrompeu a mulher ao lado.

– Diga à Zafirah que estou aqui.

E mal terminara a frase, a jovem, devidamente vestida, apareceu por detrás de Aminah. Esta, ao notar aquela presença, sentiu o próprio corpo relaxar a ponto de sentir a cabeça rodar. Aminah pôde suspirar, aliviada, ao ver Zafirah ali, trajada como convém a uma mulher mulçumana e com uma expressão tranquila e sorridente no rosto.

– A salamo a-leikom.

Cumprimentou Zafirah, com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Olhou ao seu pai com ternura e submissão. Uma expressão totalmente diferente da que possuía minutos antes, ao estar com o professor de matemática.

– A leikom es salâm.

Respondeu o pai e abriu, finalmente, um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la ali, diante de si, vestida e com o véu nos cabelos.

Youssef lançou um olhar duro para a diretora e para Aminah, Fê-las entender de imediato que não eram mais bem vindas ali. Ambas, prontamente, o entenderam, e despediram-se, cada uma ao seu modo, e retiraram-se em seguida. O árabe, ainda com um semblante severo, acompanhou com o olhar as duas, que saíam rapidamente da sua presença e de sua filha. Ao ficarem a sós, Zafirah lhe lançou uma mirada interrogativa.

– Antes que me encha de perguntas e mais perguntas...

Começou ele.

– Quero que siga comigo até o nosso carro, que nos espera na entrada.

Zafirah apertava a própria boca para evitar questionamentos por aquela visita inesperada. Sabia que, se iniciasse um interrogatório, haveria de ser repreendida. Abaixou a cabeça, começou a seguir o pai. Percorreram a descida da escada rumo ao lado de fora, onde o motorista particular os esperava. Tentava não relancear o olhar para os lados. Não queria encarar miradas curiosas dos conhecidos. Duas questões a incomodavam: a primeira, era de ser vista com aquelas roupas; envergonhava-se ao se sentir diferente dos demais por aqueles trajes que deveria usar por todo o dia. A segunda, era por temer ser reconhecida por qualquer rapaz ou professor com quem já tivesse ficado. Afinal, o pai, sabido como era, decerto notaria alguma malicia no olhar destes.

– Smith.

Chamou, Youssef, o motorista. Este abriu a porta do carro para que pai e filha entrassem. Zafirah, acomodada no banco de couro negro do veículo, fitava o pai, temerosa enquanto o aguardava. Imersa em um silêncio sepulcral, esperava que ele iniciasse aquele diálogo. A sensação era de arrepios na espinha. Conhecia-o o suficientemente bem para saber que aquela "visita" não era por um motivo qualquer. O pai não era um homem de perder tempo, especialmente com ela. Youssef lamentava o fato de não ter tido um varão para carregar o nome da família, visto que a mãe precisou remover o útero por causa de uma hemorragia durante o parto. Isso a impossibilitara de dar a alegria de um filho para o marido.

– Zafirah, quero que escute com atenção o que vou lhe dizer. Trata-se de um assunto de suma importância para a nossa família.

A jovem engoliu a seco. As pupilas estavam dilatadas pela adrenalina excessiva no sangue naquele instante. Um mal estar terrível tomou conta dos traços arábicos e, naquele momento, ela sentiu que iria desmaiar. Não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ser, mas qualquer coisa que ele tivesse para falar, certamente seria doloroso para si. Nada era fácil para uma mulher na sua religião.

– Irá se casar dentro de quatro meses.

Disparou.

– Casar? Como? Com quem?

Ela pôs-se ainda mais nervosa. Sentiu um frio revirar o estômago. Chegou a pensar que vomitaria no chão do carro.

– Sim, casar.

– Mas, por quê? Pensei que me deixaria escolher o homem como qualquer outra garota londrina.

– Você não é qualquer garota londrina!

Respondeu, alterado.

– Você sequer é londrina! É minha filha! Herdeira de um império! E árabe! É da nossa cultura que se case com quem for melhor para você e quem decide isso é o pai!

– Melhor para mim ou para o senhor?

Rebateu, sem pensar no que dizia. Recebeu um olhar fulminante do pai. Como reflexo àquela petulância, ele deu-lhe um tapa na face, tão forte que a fez cair para trás e bater a cabeça no vidro fumê do carro.

As pálpebras de Youssef tremiam. O corpo todo tremia. O peito começava a sofrer uma taquicardia que chegava a roubar-lhe o fôlego. Os punhos se fecharam pela rebeldia da filha e mil vezes recriminou-se por ter tido a maldita ideia de trazer a família para residir em um país ocidental, longe das tradições, da religião, dos ensinamentos do Alcorão. Por fim, recuperou o fôlego e a paciência. Disse:

– No final de semana, seu prometido virá nos visitar para selar o noivado. Não faça nenhuma bobagem, pois não terei pena de punir meu próprio sangue. Honre teu nome! Prefiro uma filha morta a ter que baixar minha cabeça por uma mulher ter envergonhado o meu teto.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Com agilidade, terminou de empacotar os últimos blocos de maconha que estavam em cima da mesa da cozinha. Um cubículo dentro de um outro cubículo um pouco maior. A este cubículo maior, ele chamava de casa. Estava situada no meio de um dos bairros mais violentos da capital britânica. Um cigarro entre os dentes. Trajado em um grosso casaco negro de motoqueiro. Fabrizio enrolava a droga prensada. Utilizava-se, para isso, de uma cinta adesiva e um plástico de cor verde musgo, escuro e opaco. Nenhum resquício do interior podia ficar visível.

Ao lado, vestido de forma parecida, tão sério quanto o famigerado traficante siciliano, um rapaz esperava a encomenda para que fosse levada até o último destino. Um carrinho de bebê, com uma criança que chorava freneticamente, no auge dos poucos meses de vida, estava parado. Os dois adultos pareciam ignorar completamente os berros, bastante entretidos com o importante processo ilegal que estavam perpetrando. Terminada a tarefa, Máscara da Morte sorriu com satisfação. Admirou o belo envoltório e o estendeu ao companheiro.

– Sabe bem onde deve entrega-la.

Olhou no relógio que estava no pulso.

– Tem, exatamente, vinte minutos para me ligar no celular e dizer que o malote foi deixado em mãos. E só me apareça aqui com a porra do dinheiro. Ou eu vou estourar os seus miolos.

Encarou, ferozmente, o outro. Este balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

– Agora, me chegue sem um tostão nas mãos, Pietro, e seus dentes irão parar no seu encéfalo. Imbecile!

Empurrou com força o pacote contra o peito do outro. O jovem fez uma careta de dor e temor pelas palavras escutadas. Fabrizio virou-se para o carrinho. Sorriu, com feroz malícia, para o pequeno bebê. Acolhido no interior. Curvou-se para ele. Observou-o por um momento enquanto o pequeno balançava as mãozinhas para o ar. Logo as mordeu e voltou a chorar com força.

– Crianças são umas coisas asquerosas.

Disse. Colocou-se ereto.

– Mas tudo na vida tem serventia, até essas bolinhas choronas e cagonas. Mete logo a porra da droga na fralda do moleque e desaparece daqui antes que eu atire nele. Esses berros estão me deixando louco. Já perdeu dois minutos do tempo que lhe dei, Pietro. Se dentro de dezoito minutos você não me ligar, eu vou te procurar até no inferno, mas vou te mandar para a vala.

Pietro abriu os olhos desmesuradamente. Colocou, de qualquer forma, a droga dentro dos calções do bebê a fim de sair dali o mais depressa possível. Precisava efetuar a entrega. Terminou o processo. Pegou no carrinho. Dirigiu-o até a entrada. Abriu a porta e saiu. Os olhos perspicazes de Fabrizio sobre as suas costas. Este, pareceu satisfeito ao vê-lo se afastar, com o choro da criança atrás de si. Porém, nem bem a madeira tocou o umbral da entrada, a mesma voltou a se abrir. Dessa vez, a silhueta de uma de suas garotas surgiu no seu campo de visão.

– Máscara da Morte, eu tenho novidades.

Comentou. Um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios bem pintados.

– Eu trouxe carne nova para você.

E afastou-se para um lado. Deixou passar uma jovem de cabelos arruivados e olhos azuis. Aparência frágil. Bastante desgastada, entristecida e algo anêmica. Ele franziu o cenho diante do perfil quase doentio da recém-chegada. Retirou o cigarro dos lábios. Deixou sair uma forte baforada. Examinava minuciosamente. O produto que tinha diante de si parecia ser de boa qualidade malgrado a aparência. Por fim, ao final de alguns segundos de silêncio, deu alguns passos na direção dela. Rodeou-a. Mediu-a. Despiu-a com orbes frios e azuis. A menina encolhia-se. Os braços em volta do corpo. Amedrontada. Completamente perturbada por aquele exame.

– Então?

Perguntou a prostituta mais velha. Trajava as roupas de trabalho. Ainda que fosse de dia.

– Gostou dela? Está um pouco decaída, mas a heroína acaba mesmo com as pessoas.

Suspirou. Parecia falar de algo sem importância.

– É por isso que eu só fumo maconha e das boas!

– Você já trabalhou antes?

Indagou o homem. Ignorou a prostituta ao lado. Olhou, atentamente, para o rosto da jovem viciada. As olheiras quase tomavam toda a região ocular. Ela balançou, negativamente, a cabeça. Relanceou os olhos claros para o chão. Estava envergonhada da situação humilhante.

– Se está mentindo eu vou te matar, garota.

Ameaçou o cafetão.

– Se, por acaso, você for desague do americano, é melhor você sair daqui enquanto eu estou de bom humor. Eu não costumo catar lixo dos outros. Minhas peças vêm de primeira para as minhas mãos. Não preciso de resto de calçada. Você trabalhava para quem?

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura. Encarou-a.

– Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Disse. Os lábios, trêmulos. Os ossos do rosto saltavam terrivelmente da pele pálida e fina. Os recantos da boca, esverdeados.

– Eu preciso de dinheiro.

– Você quer dinheiro?

Ele perguntou. Baixou, um pouco, o rosto, para ficar na altura dela. Sentia como se falasse com uma criança que lhe pedia um doce após ter feito uma travessura.

– Eu posso te dar dinheiro, ou até melhor, eu posso dar o que você tanto quer.

E levantou um pequeno papelote de droga na mão, como que por encanto.

Ela sentiu-se estremecer. Fugiu, com os orbes, do rosto dele para o pequeno papel que trazia entre os dedos. Engoliu em seco. Voltou a pousar, sobre o rosto sarcástico do homem, os olhos marejados e angustiados. Atirou-se para frente, a fim de obter a droga por meio da força. Porém, facilmente, Máscara da Morte a afastou de si. Repeliu-a para trás, violentamente. Apontou-lhe um dedo de forma ameaçadora.

– Não é assim que vai ganhar o seu doce, boneca. Eu gosto de menina que trabalha duro.

E esboçou um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Vai ter que chupar muita pica, abrir bastante essas tuas perninhas magras e dar muito o seu rabinho para conseguir isso aqui. Já deu o rabo antes?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

– Mas agora vai ter que dar. Minhas meninas fazem de tudo, até se trasvestem para atender clientes que preferem uma aparência mais masculina, entende.

Cínico.

– Vai querer fazer isso mesmo?

Ela balançou, freneticamente, a cabeça, dizendo que sim. Máscara da Morte sorriu. Relanceou os olhos para a garota atrás de si. Ela também lhe correspondeu. Então, entregou o papelote a esta última. Era uma das mais antigas da casa. Recomendou:

– Vai dando aos poucos, se não é capaz dela fugir. Você sabe como fazer, Camilla. Cuida dela e leve-a até o bordel pelas onze horas. Sem falta. Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para ela começar essa noite.

E olhou a menina. Após um minuto, disse.

– Qual é o teu nome?

– Bianca!

Respondeu a jovem. Não conseguir afastar os olhos do pequeno embrulho entre os dedos, de unhas pintadas de vermelho, da outra.

– Quantos anos você tem, Bianca?

– Dezenove!

– Ótima idade, os homens gostam de meninas como você, rostinho delicado, corpinho bem feito, cabelos cheirosos.

Enumerava. Acariciou-a no rosto, com segundas intenções.

– Vai fazer sucesso na casa. Garotinhas da alta sociedade que se perdem nesse mundo são a minha matéria prima. Eu adoro esse jogo.

E virou-se para a prostituta.

\- Tira essa desgraçada daqui, Camilla, antes que eu quebre os ossos dela de tanto que vou foder.

– Fabrizio!

A porta da casa foi novamente aberta naquele instante. A atenção dos três ocupantes foi presa naquele momento. O italiano retirou o cigarro da boca. Esperava que o recém-chegado lhe dissesse o porquê não estava no bordel vigiando as outras putas que ali haviam ficado. Camilla, quando viu um dos braços direitos do chefe entrar, pegou a jovem viciada pelos ombros e a arrastou para longe dali. Saiu através da porta aberta e desapareceu com ela pelas ruas estreitas do bairro.

– O que quer, Francesco? Por que diabos saiu da casa se eu não dei nenhuma ordem para que deixasse seu posto? Quer me ferrar? Aquelas putas não merecem confiança! A qualquer momento podem sair e fugir e eu vou me foder nessa história. Se eu for preso eu levo todo mundo comigo.

– É a colombiana!

Disse o segundo homem. Isso fez Máscara da Morte olhá-lo, após acender um segundo cigarro.

– A criança está nascendo.

– Onde a colocaram?

Perguntou Máscara da Morte. Alguns segundos de silêncio. Precipitou-se pela porta da casa e tomou as ruas do bairro.

– Retirou todo mundo do local? Eu não quero saber de comentários, está me entendendo? Se alguém escutar o choro desse desgraçado, eu corto a língua dele.

– Eu já providenciei para que os homens aquietassem as coisas pelas redondezas.

Dizia o rapaz. Falava com o chefe em italiano, idioma que sempre usavam entre si. Caminharam em direção ao bordel.

– Mas acho que vai ter que resolver umas coisas com o Gianpiero. Ele tem dado trabalho aos nossos e está se infiltrando na nossa área de comando.

– Como se infiltrando?

Fabrizio deteve o passo, repentinamente, ao escutar aquelas palavras. O rosto másculo, contraído em uma terrível careta de contrariedade. Colocou as mãos na cintura. Encarou o subordinado como se ele tivesse estrita culpa em tudo que estava contando. O jovem o fitou, temeroso. Chegou a levantar as mãos em sinônimo de paz. Porém, viu o desagrado no rosto do superior. Baixou as mesmas sem saber onde pô-las.

– Que história é essa que o genovês está querendo entrar na minha parte? Ele tem toda a zona sul de Londres, descendo o Tâmisa, para ele! O que ele está fazendo na parte leste da cidade? Essa área aqui é minha!

E apontou para si mesmo. A voz alterada pela raiva que sentia.

– Quem manda nessa porra aqui sou eu! Ninguém entra aqui sem o meu consentimento, está me ouvindo? Eu mato esse puto genovês! Eu devia ter acabado com a raça dele há mais tempo.

Finalmente, chegaram ao bordel. Fabrizio entrou no ambiente quase escurecido pela falta de luz. Por ainda ser dia, a eletricidade era apagada. Todo o ambiente interior ficava na mais completa escuridão. As meninas se acotovelavam pelos corredores, apinhavam os quartos pequenos com as vozes estridentes, os corpos quase nus, no calor abafado que preenchia todo o local, sem qualquer tipo ventilação. O reboco caia das paredes. Fazia com que uma poeira tornasse o ar quase irrespirável.

Os gritos de uma mulher, que estava parindo no interior de um imenso corredor, chegaram aos ouvidos de todos. Os que estivessem da metade para dentro do prostíbulo, contraíam a face pelo incômodo sonoro. Havia grande movimentação. Idas e vindas naquela direção. Algumas prostitutas tentavam se embrenhar na estreita entrada para ver o que se passava dentro do quarto. Dois homens tentavam controlar a situação e expulsá-las dali. Sem qualquer êxito.

Fabrizio precipitou-se para o aposento, com o subalterno atrás de si. Mal chegara à porta, as garotas que ali estavam para espionar o estado da desesperada mãe em cima da cama, logo abriram caminho para o chefe. Temerosas de sofrerem qualquer retaliação gratuita pela curiosidade.

– Afastem-se!

Gritou e fez um gesto impaciente com o braço. O rosto, contraído de severidade.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui dentro que ainda não tiraram essas cadelas daqui? Paolo, leve-as daqui imediatamente antes que eu comece a atirar na cabeça de cada uma. Luigi, saia já de perto dessa cama.

Parou. Olhou para a jovem que sofria em cima do colchão sem qualquer lençol por cima ou por baixo.

– Falta muito para terminar com isso?

Perguntou. Encarou a senhora que haviam chamado para aquela urgência.

– Está em trabalho de parto desde a madrugada. Somente agora teve dilatação completa. A criança já está saindo, se ela ajudar um pouco.

Respondeu a velha em italiano. Essa era a sua procedência. Seu semblante exprimia bastante tranquilidade.

– Vamos, minha filha, faça força e deixe nascer o seu filho. Só assim não sentirá mais dor.

Disse a mulher, com uma entonação já entediada de tanto esperar. Seu rosto assemelhava-se ao de uma bruxa medieval.

– Eu odeio essas mães de primeira viagem que nunca sabem o que fazer.

Completou e levantou-se para fazer força sobre o ventre da outra. Empurrava-o para baixo.

– Escutou isso, Elena?

Fabrizio olhou para os olhos castanhos da jovem que se contorcia. Ela segurava-se nas grades da cama abjeta sobre a qual estava deitada.

– Eu não quero escutar nem mais um pio! Minha mãe me pariu sem dá um berro sequer, com o meu pai apontando uma arma para a cabeça dela! Vamos deixar de manha, porque você está cheia de mordomia. Tem parteira, plateia, o que mais que você quer?

– Eu não vou gritar, Fabrizio!

Disse ela, com a voz entrecortada pelos esforços que fazia. Seu rosto estava contorcido pelas lágrimas que desciam.

– Eu não vou gritar mais!

– Acho bom!

– Vamos, menina, faça força.

Pedia a parteira, quase completamente por cima da barriga da garota.

– Está quase vindo, criança, continue empurrando! Empurre!

A mulher fechava os olhos com força. A fronte transpirada. Gritava frases incompreensíveis no idioma materno, o espanhol. Os cabelos negros pregavam no suor da pele e a bata que trazia, já suja de sangue e fluidos, estava repuxada para cima. Ela contraía o rosto em uma horrível careta de dor. Fazia toda a força da qual o enfraquecido corpo ainda era capaz para expulsar o feto. Até que, em um último espasmo, jogou-se completamente para frente. Prendera a respiração. A velha parteira fez uma violenta e dolorosa força sobre a barriga. Por fim, atirou-se para trás, quando um grito de um recém-nascido atroou pelo ambiente.

– É um menino!

Anunciou a velha, enquanto pegava a criança com um pano a fim de limpá-lo e cortar o cordão umbilical.

– Já tem destino para ele?

– Eu sempre tenho destino para as minhas peças, Ludmila!

Disse Máscara da Morte e sorriu para ela. Tocou-a, amigavelmente, no ombro e, por fim, olhou a exausta mãe em cima do colchão fétido.

Aproximou-se. Ela levantou os olhos cansados e quase apagados para o rosto sarcástico que ele lhe punha. Elena tornou-se ofegante. Não sabia bem o que esperar do cafetão. Por fim, ele a segurou pela mandíbula, fortemente. Apertou o queixo entre o polegar e o indicador. Forçou-a a fitá-lo no rosto másculo e algo sujo de fuligem. A barba por fazer lhe dava um aspecto realmente selvagem.

– Mas nem para parir uma mísera menina você serve, sua inútil!

Disse, entre dentes. Fê-la engolir em seco.

– Enche a barriga de um qualquer, passa nove meses na mordomia, tomando leite quando as suas companheiras não tem direito nem a sopa de água suja e ainda me vem com um menino idiota?

E com um berro ríspido, atirou o rosto dela para o lado. Fê-la-a soltar um gemido doloroso e começar a chorar copiosamente.

Ele levantou-se. Caminhou na direção da parteira que tinha a criança embrulhada em um manto naquele momento. Era a única vestimenta de que dispunha. Estirou os braços. Fabrizio indicou que a velha lhe entregasse a criança. Ela prontamente pôs-se a fazê-lo. Mas, um grito de desespero da mãe, impediu que ela concluísse rapidamente a ação.

– Não! Por favor, Fabrizio, eu faço o que você quiser. Serei a melhor puta que você jamais teve. Mas, por favor, me deixe criar o meu filho!

– Conhece as regras, Elena. Se nasce uma menina, deixo-a com a mãe até que tenha idade suficiente para eu dar o abate e colocá-la ao meu serviço. Mas se vem um garoto, como este seu, infelizmente não tenho lugares para meninos no meu prostíbulo, não trabalho com essa área. O seu bebê terá uma linda família croata, que já pagou por ele e agora só espera a mercadoria.

E sorriu com escárnio, embora estivesse bastante sério. A jovem em cima da cama desesperou-se. Afundou o rosto no colchão e chorou com força. As costas sacudiam-se em seu pranto.

– Vamos, Ludmila, me dê a criança.

Pediu Máscara da Morte, de novo. Ela obedeceu e depositou o pequeno pacote nos braços fortes. Ele o trouxe para si assim que o recebeu. Fabrizio sorriu e olhou a cara ainda inchada do bebê, que já não chorava. Tentava abrir os pequenos olhos, porém com dificuldade, devido a que as suas delicadas pupilas não se haviam acostumado a luz do mundo do lado de fora. Ele observou por um instante os trejeitos da criança. Olhou para a mãe em cima da cama e comentou:

– Parece com você, Elena. É uma pena que não conhecerá a mãe.

E dizendo isso, saiu com os homens atrás de si.

 **O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	4. Capítulo III

**O.o.O.o.O Londres O.o.O.o.O**

A família estava sentada à mesa. Era uma luxuosa mansão. Jantavam calmamente. O patriarca, cabelos negros, bem penteados, cortados militarmente, tomava o assento à cabeceira. Mostrava autoridade sobre toda a família. A mãe, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, sentava-se à sua direita. Sorvia, delicadamente, o vinho tinto italiano. Folheava o jornal noturno. Diante dela, as feições impassíveis, estava uma garota. Encontrava-se no auge dos 16 anos. Cabelos longos e castanhos. A pele pálida cor de citrino. Os olhos de um azul acinzentado, tipicamente russo. O silêncio reinava em todo ambiente.

Mecanicamente, Anya levantava a colher de sopa até a boca e sorvia o conteúdo sem qualquer vontade. Parecia estar sentada na cadeira elétrica. Não olhava os outros integrantes da família. Sequer tinha qualquer intenção de lhes dar a possibilidade de interpelá-la. Não queria escutá-los. Não queria olhá-los. Não queria nem mesmo estar ali sentada àquela mesa. Se pudesse gritar, o seu berro teria enchido toda a cidade com um urro ensurdecedor.

– Como está indo no colégio, _dochka_?

Perguntou, repentinamente, a voz severa do pai. Isso tirou-a dos pensamentos distantes.

\- Falei com seu professor de música semana passada. Disse que suas notas estão excelentes e que, neste próximo semestre, até poderia entrar em disciplinas extras, para adiantar melhor os seus estudos. Também poderá avançar em francês e em alemão. São línguas importantes e que deve saber.

– Principalmente o francês!

Retrucou a mãe. Olhou para a filha com um sorriso de orgulho.

\- Todas as importantes famílias e as mais distintas damas sabem falar o francês. Na Rússia, na época do Império, bons tempos aqueles...

Suspirou.

– Toda a corte Romanov falava francês.

\- Se falou com meu professor, por que me pergunta como estou na escola, papai? Não é suficiente o que aquele tratante possa dizer de mim?

Indagou, furiosa. Sentiu raiva pelo o que ocorrera mais cedo. Levantou os olhos para o pai com um sorriso algo irônico no rosto. Porém, sem demonstrá-lo completamente, baixou a vista para o prato.

– E eu não suporto francês, mamãe! Dão-me náuseas aqueles verbos idiotas com aquela pronúncia chata!

– Anya!

A mãe levou a mão ao peito. Parecia assustada pelas palavras da filha.

– Como pode dizer um absurdo desses? Chato ou não, é algo importante na sociedade em que vivemos.

E comeu uma torrada com um pouco de caviar em cima.

– Falando em sociedade, querido, o nosso motorista passará a usar gravata. Os motoristas de todas as minhas amigas usam gravata, só o nosso que não!

Disse a esposa, com uma entonação absurda.

– É muito elegante que os motoristas particulares usem gravata. Está na moda agora! É muito chique!

E sorriu.

\- Faça como quiser, Irina. Não presto atenção se o espanhol sequer usa as calças, quanto mais gravatas!

Respondeu Nikolay. Deu um suspiro cansado e virou-se para a filha. Observou-a por um momento e disse:

\- Se eu falo com o seu professor, mocinha, é porque se dependesse de você, não saberia nem o seu nome!

Exclamou. Logo, limpou os lábios com um guardanapo.

\- Além disso, me preocupo com seu futuro, Anya. Não pode desperdiçar o talento que tem! Toca piano divinamente e quero que saia uma musicista clássica profissional. Está estudando em um dos mais conceituados conservatórios de toda Europa. Ali, tocaram Tchaikovisky, Prokofiev, Rachmaninoff, entre outros nomes conhecidos da música de nosso país.

– Deveria sentir-me feliz por isso?

Ela tornou-se séria. Com atrevimento na expressão, a menina ousou perguntar. Os olhos estavam baixos, enfiados no prato. O rosto, apoiado à mão. Um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa.

\- Afinal de contas, este é um sonho seu, papai. Não fui eu quem o escolhi para mim! Nunca quis tocar piano, nem falar francês e acho alemão uma merda!

– Olha como fala com o seu pai, menina!

Repreendeu a mãe. Largou, por fim, o jornal e pegou dos talheres para partir a salada tailandesa.

– Anda com modos muito malcriados, Anya. Não sei onde está aprendendo isso. Minha filha falando como se fosse uma peixeira, uma mucama, uma mulher qualquer!

E revirou os olhos.

– E retire seu braço de cima da mesa. Sente-se reta e pegue direito no seu talher! Esses não são os melhores modos à mesa!

– A comida descerá igual, mamãe! Tenho certeza disso!

Rebateu a jovem. Deu um suspiro entediado. Sem alterar a voz, remexeu a sopa dentro do prato, sem a mínima vontade de comer.

\- Deixe-a, Irina!

Nikolay Ivanovich abriu um sorriso sarcástico. Fez um gesto indiferente de mão para a esposa.

– Não quero brigas durante o jantar. Além disso, receio que esse seja o desejo de nossa querida filha, que ultimamente tem feito tudo para que nos aborreçamos com ela. Portanto, não vamos dar a ela o gosto de nos estressarmos com algo que ela fará, querendo ou não!

– Tem razão, querido, você sempre tem razão!

Disse a mulher, com um sorriso ao marido. Pegou-lhe da mão, que estava apoiada à mesa, e a apertou. Ele lhe correspondeu. Apertou a mesma e também sorriu para ela. A mãe, então, perguntou à adolescente:

– Então, querida filha, se não quer ser música nem falar francês, o que vai ser? Ainda com aquela ideia ridícula de ser atriz?

– Quem quer estudar teatro hoje em dia?

Desdenhou o pai, com uma sonora gargalhada. Recostou-se à cadeira.

\- Por acaso você quer morrer de fome, terminar seus dias em cima de um escritório sujo, quando não nos braços de um qualquer, que não tem onde cair morto? Essa profissão é consideravelmente inferior a qualquer outra do mesmo nível. Se ao menos fosse uma engenharia!

E pronunciou aquele nome com orgulho.

– Sempre quis ter um filho homem para fazer dele um engenheiro!

– Ela pode ser o que nós quisermos, querido!

Atalhou a mãe, e sorriu.

– Anya é inteligente. Em qualquer curso superior que a coloquemos, se sairá bem. Tenho certeza disso!

– As engenharias não foram feitas para as mentes femininas, minha querida!

Respondeu o pai e voltou-se para provar do vinho.

– Vocês, mulheres, nunca são boas o suficiente para os números, exceto claro, o extrato bancário de um homem!

Comentou com sarcasmo.

– Mas uma coisa é certa: enquanto eu viver, Anya, você não desperdiçará a vida aprendendo a ser uma puta!

– Ao menos eu estaria feliz, papai!

Disse ela. Sentiu o peito subir e descer com a respiração. Esta tornara-se acelerada pela revolta que sentia.

– Eu queria poder estudar o que eu gosto.

– Você não sabe o que é a felicidade, fedelha. Nem muito menos sabe do que gosta! Nós, seus pais, sabemos o que é melhor para você.

Retrucou o pai, asperamente. E bateu com os talheres em cima da mesa. Fez a esposa, que observava a cena, sobressaltar-se.

\- Pago caro para que tenha a melhor educação e é assim que me agradece? Quantas não queriam estar no seu lugar?

– Querido...

A mãe tentou acalmá-lo.

\- Será que não podemos ter uma hora em família na qual estejamos em paz? Todos os dias é a mesma coisa, a mesma discussão...

Irina apertou o canto interno dos olhos com os dedos, nervosa e irritada.

\- Por que não deixa que essa tola estude o que ela quiser, Nikki? Ao menos teremos paz nesta casa!

– Porque esta tola é minha filha e não permitirei que manche o bom nome da nossa família! Você, Ira, deveria se preocupar também com ela, ao invés de só pensar em joias e vestidos, sapatos e bolsas!

– Agora você está pedindo demais!

Rebateu a mãe, indignada com a imposição.

– A Anya vive sem mim, respira sem mim, mas minhas belas joias infelizmente precisam de mim para viver!

E tocou o belo colar de turmalina que trazia naquele momento.

– Olhe para isso, querido, encontrei essa preciosidade quando estava caminhando pela praça de alimentação! Custou barato, 200 mil euros. De vez em quando achamos coisas extraordinárias em lojas menores!

– Gastou tudo isso nessa porcaria de colar, Irina?

O marido parou com a taça de champanhe a meio caminha da boca. Olhou para a sorridente mulher com uma mirada assustada e os sobrolhos franzidos.

– Sabe quanto me custa juntar todo este dinheiro? Você sabe quantos dias eu tenho que trabalhar para juntar esta quantia que você gastou neste maldito colar? E você pega e dá numa joia, enquanto eu não tenho mais uma cartola que preste! Tenho que me apresentar de casaca puída porque a minha esposa gasta a fortuna da família em ninharias!

– Ah, querido, não seja egoísta! Comprei presentes para você também!

E aproximou o rosto do dele. Beijou-o nos lábios.

– Eu sempre me lembro do meu maridinho que trabalha tão duro, assinando papéis, para manter esta família!

– Não sei o que seria de você sem mim, Irina!

Disse ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Por que não levou a sua filha para que escolhesse o vestido que usará amanhã no almoço com as famílias Al Shahi e Schummacher?

– Eu comprei o vestido dela!

E ambos olharam para a filha. Esta levantou os olhos para eles de forma séria e nada satisfeita. Ainda mexia a colher dentro da sopa.

– Um belo modelo do Dolce&Gabbana. Também trouxe sapatos, maquiagem e uma linda bolsa, tudo caro, claro! Está tudo no seu quarto, Anya!

– Vocês não têm o direito de escolher a minha vida!

Disse Anya, lívida por falarem dela como se não estivesse ali.

\- Sou eu quem vai vivê-la, tenho direito de tomar as minhas decisões, de estudar o que quero, de comprar as minhas roupas, de escolher o meu marido!

– Não quando suas decisões põem em risco a reputação de seus pais!

Volveu-lhe o pai, encarando-a.

– Seu pai é uma pessoa pública, minha querida. Quase todos os dias sai na televisão. Não podemos ter manchas no nosso nome, por nada nesse mundo ou então, as instituições das quais retiramos grande parte de impostos, se arruinariam no dia seguinte.

Disse a mãe, sorrindo sempre.

– Você vai terminar o conservatório e o balé, vai ser pianista profissional e bailarina clássica. Usará amanhã o vestido que sua devotada mãe lhe comprou. Casará com quem eu determinar como melhor pretendente para você e depois fará o que quiser da sua miserável vida. Mas até lá, fará o que eu mandar!

O pai concluiu a frase desferindo o punho sobre a mesa. Fez levantar os pratos e as taças.

Anya bufou. Apertou, com força, o guardanapo na mão. Com lágrimas nos olhos, levantou, desastradamente, da mesa. Quase derrubou a cadeira. Precipitou-se para as escadas. Subiu, rapidamente, os degraus. Trancou-se no quarto. O último que puderam escutar do andar de cima, foi a porta sendo batida violentamente. Irina, com um fundo suspiro de tédio, atirou em cima da mesa o guardanapo que usara na refeição noturna. Fez uma pose de austeridade e levantou-se.

– Aonde vai?

Perguntou Nikolay, tomando do vinho com tranquilidade, embora com uma expressão severa.

– Ao meu quarto, preciso de um banho de sais minerais belgas! Esta briga me fez perder a fome!

A mulher retirou-se.

\- Necessito de ar fresco antes que comece a passar mal nessa casa!

No quarto, Anya estava vestida em um confortável vestido bem feminino. Havia-se jogado sobre a imensa cama, muito bem arrumada. Chorava convulsivamente. As suas costas, cobertas pelo longo cabelo, sacudiam-se pelo pranto inconformado. O rosto, afundado nos braços. Naquele momento, a ama da família, uma senhora branca, de cabelos loiros já pintados de grisalho, entrou com cuidado no quarto. Foi até ela. Havia escutado a briga, como acontecia todos os dias.

– _Devushka_...

Chamou-a com carinho.

\- Vamos, menina, não fique assim. Chorar não vai adiantar nada, tem que reagir!

Acariciava-a nos cabelos. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sobre o colchão.

\- Levante-se dessa cama, Anushka. Escove os dentes e venha deitar ou vai perder a hora do colégio amanhã e o seu pai vai ficar uma fera!

– Não quero mais ir ao colégio, nem ao balé, nem ao conservatório! Não quero mais ver o vestido que minha mãe me arranjou. Não quero mais viver, Gasha!

Dizia, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Estava aos soluços. A voz embargada por estar sendo abafada.

– E você acha que desafiar o seu pai é o melhor caminho? Escute a voz da experiência. Faça o que o seu pai manda. Seis anos passam rápidos. Terá a sua maior idade, será livre e poderá fazer o que quiser!

Anya sentara-se. Enxugara as lágrimas com as mãos pálidas. Agáfia a olhou com um sorriso. Tinha-a visto nascer, queria-a como a uma filha; a filha que nunca tivera.

– Não o faça zangar-se mais. É capaz de mandá-la a um colégio interno, _devushka_!

– Não é justo que decida minha vida...

Estava indignada.

\- Eu sei que só tenho 16 anos, mas já tenho querer próprio. Por que não posso viver como eu quero? Por que não posso ter a vida que quero?

– Ele só quer o melhor para você, _liubov'_. Aproveite as oportunidades que a vida lhe dá. Tem tudo o que quer, Anya Nikolayevna. Vive como uma tzarina, muitas queriam ter ao menos metade do que você tem!

– De que adianta ter tanto se não posso decidir nada, nem sequer a roupa que visto?

Falou e baixou a cabeça.

– Não o desafie, querida, e verá que logo estará fora dessa casa!

Ela rendeu-se. Deitou-se com a cabeça no colo da senhora. Deixou-se acariciar ternamente. Costumava fazer aquilo quando era pequena e sofria uma retaliação dos pais por alguma travessura. Agáfia começou a cantar-lhe uma canção que lhe costumava cantar quando era só uma menina e ainda estavam em Moscou, no auge do inverno russo. Rapidamente, um sorriso surgiu no rosto afogueado de Anya. Ela encolheu-se ainda mais sobre o colchão.

– Já decidiu o que vai vestir amanhã?

Perguntou, de repente, a governanta.

– O que terá amanhã de especial para que me vista diferente?

Indagou a menina, apática, olhando para o nada.

– Não me diga que esqueceu? Amanhã é o jantar onde seu pai fechará o negócio que tanto espera. Precisa estar linda e sei que não precisará esforços para isso!

Sorriu.

– Sua amiga Zafirah e a sua prima Charlote virão também com a família. Afinal de contas, o pai dela também é acionista das empresas.

– Não desafiar meu pai também inclui aguentar esse jantar irritante com essas garotas chatas?

Anya a olhou. Ainda deitada no colo da ama. Parecia aflita e amargurada.

– A Zafirah é metida, acha que sabe de tudo e me trata como bobona e a Llote fica o tempo todo grudada com as coisas dela e nem me dá atenção!

Cruzou os braços, emburrada.

– A Zafirah é algo especial, tem um caráter forte e difícil, mas é uma boa menina. Tenho certeza que gosta muito de você. E a sua prima é mais silenciosa, prefere ficar no canto dela do que metida com as outras pessoas. Mas não significa que não te queira!

– Mas eu não quero ir ao almoço! Não quero ver ninguém, Gasha!

Decretou a menina e levantou-se rapidamente. Pôs-se de quatro sobre a cama. Encarou a ama com seriedade.

\- Eu prefiro me atirar em um buraco no gelo do que ter que vestir o vestido ridículo que a minha mãe deve ter comprado!

– Tenho certeza que não é ridículo. Mesmo sua mãe sendo expansiva com dinheiro, eu reconheço que ela tem bom gosto! Mas, depois pensamos nisso, Anya. Agora vou descer, porque devem estar me amaldiçoando na cozinha!

Ergueu-se.

\- E a senhorita deveria se apressar, ande logo a escovar os dentes e deitar-se. Vamos, não crie mais problemas, Anya. Seja obediente e durma antes que seu pai suba para verificar!

– Eu já irei, prometo.

Disse a menina e forçou um sorriso.

– É assim que se faz.

Agáfia beijou-lhe nos cabelos e saiu. Deixou a garota com os próprios pensamentos.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

O ambiente estava obscurecido pela falta de iluminação elétrica. Algumas velas estavam acesas e clareavam, sombriamente, o local. Era uma bela sala no décimo segundo andar de um simples edifício em um dos bairros mais afastados de Londres. Uma música sensual tocava em uma sonoridade ambiente. Preenchia o local com um ritmo frenético. Os golpes lentos e ritmados. A escala subindo e descendo, em uma tortuosa sinfonia que acendia os desejos. Um aroma adocicado e forte de verbena enchia o apartamento.

Estava sentado sobre o sofá. Uma calça jeans confortável, sem camisa. Olhava na direção da porta ao final do corredor, que ficava de frente para ele. Aquela espera abria todas as cortinas dos seus mais pervertidos desvios sexuais. Ele sabia o que sairia dali de dentro. Por isso, esboçou no rosto amorenado um semblante satisfeito e ansioso. A respiração tornou-se sôfrega. Alterou-se. Os olhos azuis esverdeados tornaram-se somente verdes. Fitavam aquela direção com a mais sacana das intenções.

Diante da sua realidade cotidiana, que não era nenhum conto de fadas, Aioros Christakos, renomado historiador grego, de 36 anos, levava a vida como podia. Era professor da universidade de Londres e de alguns colégios bem conceituados da capital inglesa, aonde ensinava também mitologia greco-romana. Depois que a esposa, Marin Christakos, professora de balé clássico e também de japonês para o consulado do Japão, no centro da cidade, descobrira a gravidez, ela havia perdido um pouco da antiga formosura e vitalidade que antes possuía. Estava longe de ter o corpo quase perfeito que o havia deixado louco e que o afastara de numerosos perigos que o rodeavam nas instituições por onde dava aulas.

Não duvidava de seus sentimentos com relação à sua companheira. Realmente a estimava, a amava e a respeitava. A família era a sua base, era quem o segurava e o mantinha sob controle. Mas, com a autoestima baixa, parecendo verdadeiramente transparecer a idade que de fato possuía quando antes aparentava ser bem mais nova do que era, serena em uma expressão agora maternal, a mulher abandonou-o quase que completamente em prol da gestação que ainda estava no início. Marin deixou de ser para ele o paliativo ao qual ele recorria para refrear seus desejos e, portanto, não lhe restava nada mais do que se apegar aos verdadeiros objetos de sua concupiscência naqueles últimos dois meses: as adolescentes profissionais. Não eram difíceis de serem achadas em Londres.

– Vamos, Josephine...

Ele sorriu por aquele nome profissional que a garota lhe havia dado ao chegar ao apartamento. Ele mantinha aquela casa para aqueles encontros clandestinos.

– Venha para o papai...

A porta abriu-se e ele se retesou sobre o sofá. A garota saiu vestida em um espartilho completo coberto de rendas. Todo negro e com as cintas ligas apertando as coxas grossas. Não sabia quem era ela. Tampouco lhe interessava saber. Mas, aquelas peças lhe propunham um prazer sem igual, quase uma enxurrada de estímulo sexual ao ver a sua vítima vestida naqueles trajes. E deu-se conta de que antes cabia a Marin a tarefa de realizar as suas desviadas fantasias sexuais, algo que ela realmente não terminava de entender. Sempre revirava os olhos quando ele pedia para que pusesse aquele tipo de roupa, pois as mesmas facilmente ficavam belas em seu corpo. Porém, após a gravidez, ela tornara-se mais larga e mais torneada e dificilmente tinha vontade de vestir algo como aquilo e nem lhe cairia tão bem como outrora.

A jovem parou na porta do aposento do qual havia saído. Os cabelos longos e aloirados. Divididos em duas tranças, uma de cada lado. Caindo pelos ombros. Fitou-o com os profundos olhos castanhos repletos de malícia. Não era o primeiro cliente, para quem o cafetão italiano a mandava, que apreciava um sexo mais violento. Estava acostumada a lidar com aquele tipo de situação e se saia muitíssimo bem com homens dominadores e mais velhos. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele esperava. O que queria que ela fizesse. Que tipo de comportamento ela tivesse. Ou o que ele desejava escutar. E por isso ela o viu levantar-se do sofá. Encarou-a como encararia um lobo à sua presa. E ela relanceou os olhos pelo corpo masculino. Expressava um semblante sarcástico, como só uma profissional faria.

E, então, ela caminhou para ele, que permaneceu parado. Parecia seriamente contrito. Fitou a garota de programa que bem poderia ser uma filha. Embora a visse se aproximar cada vez mais, Aioros era simplesmente incapaz de mover um só músculo do corpo. Escutava os saltos negros e finos teclando forte o piso de madeira do apartamento. Sentiu o pênis enrijecer-se e expandir-se, de tal forma que quase o fez perder os sentidos.

Ela chegou até ele, nas suas meias sete oitavos transparentes. Pisava forte, sorria profissionalmente, ofegante. De repente, se enlaçou nos braços másculos, sem que ele esperasse. Os lábios pintados pressionaram a boca masculina contra si. Ele havia previamente combinado que desejava beijar. Com a ponta do sapato de salto alto, ela o tocou no abdômen bem definido. Levantou a perna e o empurrou para trás. Era muito sensual. Fê-lo cair sentado em cima do sofá atrás de si. Logo, sentou-se sobre ele. Rodeou o corpo masculino com as pernas. Ele apertou forte a curvatura da cintura fina. Ela deteve o beijo, algo superficial, para olhá-lo nos olhos. Colocou o semblante mais selvagem que foi capaz de forjar. Novamente espremeu a boca contra as mandíbulas masculinas, enquanto o homem entreabria os lábios para receber os dela em um beijo quente, profundo, intenso.

Ele virou-se na direção do quarto. Caminhou, com ela nos braços, até a cama de casal. As pernas femininas vestidas nas meias que lhe iam até a metade das coxas e estas em volta da cintura masculina. Deitou-a na cama, ficando ele mesmo por cima dela. Beijou-a ferozmente. Deixou que os dedos finos percorressem o tórax bem trabalhado. As pernas haviam afrouxado em volta do seu corpo. Entreabriram-se mais para as laterais. Interrompendo o beijo. Aioros desabotoou, com certa rapidez, as mãos trêmulas para a obtenção da satisfação plena, o pequeno zíper do corpete e expôs os seios.

Estava tomado pelos mais impulsivos instintos masculinos, de homem maduro e experiente. E era, precisamente, naquele momento, que sempre o atingiam o receio, os conflitos, o medo, as incertezas, o pânico por estar ali, entre as pernas de uma menor que não conhecia. De estar em um relacionamento clandestino fora do casamento, ao qual ele julgava sagrado. Por estar beijando a uma mulher que não era a sua esposa. Pela possibilidade, pelos riscos que ele conhecia daquele mundo onde lhe era dado o dever de aceitar a distância de sua mulher, mas não o direito de trepar com outras para refrear suas necessidades masculinas.

O tempo todo em que tinha a menina sob o peso do corpo, as mãos grandes alisavam as coxas grossas. Apertavam a carne pálida. Deixava-o totalmente louco com a situação. A adrenalina de estar com uma jovem prostituta o enchia de tesão. Terminando de retirar o corpete negro de rendas que ela trazia, ele principiou a chupar os pequenos mamilos rosados, com uma vontade louca, como se estivesse com uma fome de dias e não estava longe da verdade. O último encontro com uma adolescente havia sido três dias antes. Com Marin, a coisa era bem mais complicada. Ela, simplesmente, havia se abdicado das relações íntimas com medo de machucar a criança. Por mais que o médico lhe dissesse que o sexo não tinha problema algum.

Os dedos ágeis adentraram por debaixo da cinta-liga. Arrancaram a peça íntima que ela levava. Puxou o tecido delicado para baixo, com tal força que este arrebentou. Tocou-a na região íntima, acariciou-a com tanta destreza que a sentiu, rapidamente, molhada, lubrificada para recebê-lo. Ele, então, deteve os movimentos. Ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão e abriu a própria calça.

Trouxe para fora o pau rígido. O mesmo foi abocanhando pela garotinha em cima da cama. Ela começou a chupá-lo, em um vai e vem tão intenso que Aioros julgava não aguentar mais. Ela descia os lábios experimentados por toda a extensão do pênis, indo e vindo; sôfrega, gemendo sensualmente, enquanto punha quase todo aquele pau dentro da boca. Passava a língua pela cabeça enrijecida. Apertava a base com a mão branca e olhava para cima. Buscava o rosto transfigurado do cliente, que ardia de prazer.

– Que pau grande!

Dizia ela, entre uma chupada e outra, gemendo sensualmente.

– É muito gostoso. Sempre quis chupar um pau assim, grande e grosso!

– Então chupa, vadia! Dá uma mamada gostosa!

Ela caiu de boca. Chupava-o com vontade, enfiando todo o pau, quase engasgando, enquanto ele começou a penetrá-la com dedos ágeis.

– Enfia, vai, mete esse dedo no meu rabo!

Ela gemia de tesão. Sentia ser penetrada em todas as suas áreas.

– Ai, que gostoso! Mete mais, mete!

– Já basta...

Disse ele, com a voz enrouquecida.

– Chega, eu não quero gozar aqui...

Sorriu com malícia.

Pegou-a pelo braço, com força. Virou-a de costas para si. Deitou-a de bruços sobre a cama e separou as pernas femininas violentamente, com agressividade, tamanho era o desejo de estar dentro dela. Rapidamente, colocou o preservativo e a penetrou com vontade, sem pressa; porém, com vigor, com um desejo tão grande que chegou a gemer alto de tanto tesão. A jovem embaixo de si principiou a gritar palavras vulgares de encorajamento. Passou a língua pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados. Ele fodia com força aquela boceta molhada.

– Enfia tudo, mete esse pau gostoso!

Gritava ela, no auge do êxtase.

– Você é apertada!

Disse ele, no momento em que a agarrou pelos cabelos e a puxou para trás a fim de lhe falar no ouvido.

– Deve fazer pouco tempo que perdeu o cabaço, não é?

E apertou mais a pressão nas investidas e nos cabelos. Fê-la contrair um pouco o rosto.

– Diz, Josephine...

Ele dramatizou o nome, escarnecendo da alcunha que ela tinha.

– Eu sou o segundo, o terceiro, o décimo. Em qual número da sua lista eu entro?

– É o meu quarto cliente!

Respondeu ela, e sentiu os dedos masculinos repuxarem com mais força o seu cabelo.

– Isso, que gostoso que você mete! Fode mais! Fode mais!

– Qual é a sua idade, piranha?

Perguntou ele, conduzindo o pau naquele entra e sai vigoroso do corpo feminino.

– Dezoito!

Mentiu ela.

– Ai!

Gemeu, quando sentiu que ele a imprensara fortemente contra a cama. Apertara os peitos flácidos com olhar de desejo.

– Está gostando, vagabunda?

– Muito. Fode minha xoxota bem gostoso!

Respondeu ela. Gritava cada vez mais escandalosamente.

Ele começou a investir nela devagar. Diminuiu, por um instante, a força das estocadas. Sentia-se entrar e sair daquela concavidade úmida, enquanto abria ainda mais a entrada com a mão. Ela seguia gemendo de tesão em cima da cama.

– Mais rápido.

Pedia ela.

– Mais forte! Me fode gostoso, quero o seu pau dentro de mim!

A mão masculina escorregou pelo ventre reto. Apertou as nádegas com força. Deslizou para a coxa, onde se deteve. O toque sobre a pele o fez estremecer enquanto ouvia ainda aquela voz feminina falando coisas vulgares com uma entonação jovial, misturada com as gírias do submundo que ela despejava naquele momento, entre um gemido e outro. E o resfolegar dele, a respiração quente e sedutora na nuca da garota, metendo fortemente naquela boceta, o fazia delirar.

E os dedos masculinos buscaram a união entre as pernas dela. Tocaram aquele lugar úmido de desejo, enquanto a outra mão desenhava, com as pontas dos dedos, as auréolas em volta dos peitos. Ele apertou, forte, o bico entre o polegar e o indicador. Lambeu os lábios. Sentiu que a própria boca estava ali, chupando e mordendo aqueles bicos.

– Eu gosto de garotas como você.

Disse ele, com uma voz sussurrada, na orelha da jovem. Ela sorriu alto e devassamente.

– Adoro meter o meu pau em uma putinha gostosa e safada igual a você!

Ela soltou um gemido alto de dor por conta de uma estocada mais forte.

– Cala a boca, vadia, quer acordar o prédio inteiro?

E os dedos seguiam massageando a carne tenra, o clitóris inchado, os fluidos que se desfaziam entre as unhas, enquanto a virilidade o fazia jogar-se contra ela, nos últimos espasmos que antecediam o ápice total. Ele a ouvia sussurrar contra o colchão, ordenando-o:

– Mete mais... fode bem dentro...

Falava a garota, com a voz alterada e soltando gemidos agudos.

– Então gosta de meninas submissas, professor?

– Você não sabe o quanto!

Ele continuou metendo de forma rápida. Sentiu os dedos molharem-se do prazer dela naquele instante. Entrava e saía com o pênis da concavidade molhada. Até que, por fim, sentiu que os membros inferiores estremeceram. Um gemido algo animalesco se desprendeu dos lábios do professor, enquanto espremia a jovem entre o corpo robusto e a cama. Quase a fez sufocar por imprensa-la de tal forma. Os pulmões se contraíram com o peso dele sobre as delicadas costas. Resfolegante, ele rolou para o lado. Saiu de cima dela e libertou-a, finalmente, do julgo. Ordenou:

– Agora chupa tudo! Quero o meu pau brilhando!

A prostituta atirou-se para ele. Ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e deu inteira atenção ao pênis lambuzado. Retirou o preservativo que ele havia usado e começou lambê-lo completamente. Passava a língua em toda a extensão da pele sensível e inchada, enquanto ele sorria de satisfação pelo desempenho dela. Ela lhe retribuía com o mais malicioso sorriso que era capaz de forjar. Mamava gostoso, sentindo o sabor dele. Lambeu os testículos, beijou a glande vermelha, chupou vigorosamente. Até que ele levantou-se, após ela ter finalizado a "limpeza". Olhou-a e disse, com a voz entrecortada pelo cansaço que o abateu, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para se limpar:

– O seu dinheiro está em cima da mesa da cozinha. Saia sem mexer em nada ou reclamarei com o italiano e ele ficará bem irritado com isso.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Kanon andava de um lado a outro da sala do pequeno apartamento que havia comprado junto com o irmão, quando ainda eram solteiros. Localizava-se em um bairro não tão tradicional quanto o que Saga vivia ao lado da esposa, mas, ainda assim, era bonito, bem localizado, com excelentes restaurantes e uma considerável gama de opções para quem quer se divertir.

– Porra, será que ele decidiu não vir e ficar de babá daquela mulher histérica?

Dizia, impaciente. Olhou, novamente, para um grande relógio de metal cinza, na parede da sala. Notara que o ponteiro dos segundos mal tinha se movido. Esse fato aumentou ainda mais a ansiedade, mesmo que essa característica não pertencesse àquela personalidade fria e racional.

Suspirou. Passou, nervosamente, as mãos pelos cabelos. Deixou-os cair, algo bagunçados, pelos ombros. Caminhou na direção de um pequeno e discreto bar no canto do cômodo. O apartamento tinha um design moderno e frio, não transmitindo uma sensação aconchegante a quem ali entrasse. O sofá era de couro negro; as estantes, assim como as prateleiras, eram de vidro e metal. Os quadros eram fotografias noturnas em preto e branco da cidade londrina. O piso, de uma cerâmica escura, onde um tapete vinho, posto embaixo da mesa de centro e de frente para o sofá, dava um pouco de cor àquele lugar.

Serviu-se de whisky puro. Virou-o de uma só vez. Conteve a tremedeira que sentia nas mãos pela abstinência de horas sem droga em que se encontrava. Precisava de mais dinheiro para sustentar o vício. Nos últimos tempos, havia consumido boa parte do que tinha na conta bancária. Restava-lhe apenas o suficiente para que pudesse pagar as dívidas exorbitantes dos cartões de créditos. Levava um padrão que ele, Kanon, não era capaz de manter.

Mesmo sendo um homem sensato, apesar de alguns atos que, aos olhos do irmão, eram completamente irresponsáveis, levava no íntimo uma obsessiva competição com o gêmeo mais velho, que o corroía. Negava-se, constantemente, em acreditar ser possuidor de tal sentimento. Porém, agia normalmente movido por um impulso em que ele deveria ser melhor, fosse no que fosse, que Saga.

Um barulho de chave na porta anunciou a chegada do irmão. Kanon voltou os orbes para a direção daquele que era fisicamente igual a si e que, naquele momento, adentrava a casa.

– Até que enfim.

Disse, mal humorado, o gêmeo mais novo. As sobrancelhas franzidas. Depositou em cima do balcão do pequeno bar um copo vazio.

– Eu tive uma reunião de última hora.

Explicou Saga. Afrouxou a gravada de cetim marinho que parecia enforcá-lo. Ignorou o estado de espírito do outro, que não era dos melhores. Serviu-se de um copo da mesma bebida que o irmão recém tinha sorvido. Mas, diferente dele, colocou duas pedras de gelo. Toda a sua ação fora observada.

– E então?

Tomou um gole.

– O que quer?

Foi direto ao ponto. Viu uma careta de contrariedade na face do outro. Kanon detestava sentir que o mais velho estava, de algum jeito, por cima. E ele, na posição de pedinte. O que naquele momento não deixava de ser a verdade.

Engoliu a seco aquela pergunta. Por um segundo, titubeou em recuar naquele pedido. A curta frase que ouvira feriu seu ego. Pensou em voltar atrás. Entretanto, devido ao prazo estipulado pelo italiano no pagamento da dívida que, agora, ultrapassava dez mil euros, não poderia se dar ao luxo de mostrar-se orgulhoso.

– Preciso de dinheiro, irmão.

Disse. Recebeu, no mesmo instante, um olhar de reprovação.

– De novo?

Falou Saga, com um tom de voz baixo. Fitou o irmão com uma profunda seriedade e preocupação.

– E agora é para que? Para pagar suas prostitutas, sua ostentação ou seu vício?

– Eu tenho direitos, Saga, em boa parte das ações! Não tenho que te dar satisfações!

Disse, alterado, com os olhos vidrados no rosto do outro.

– Sim, você tem direito na empresa, mas isso não te dá o direito de destruir a parte que lhe cabe!

Rebateu o mais velho, no mesmo tom.

– Além disso, irmão, não tem aparecido por lá já faz alguns dias. Na reunião de hoje deveria estar presente, mas onde se encontrava? Hein? Provavelmente enfiado em alguma zona em busca de droga e diversão. Kanon, ultimamente, é só isso que busca. Nada mais!

Terminou de falar. Pronunciou as últimas palavras quase aos berros. As atitudes do mais novo andavam engasgadas na garganta.

– E você? Acaso se esqueceu do tempo que segurei sozinho aquela merda em um dos piores momentos financeiros da empresa e que só não faliu porque eu dormia e acordava naquela sala, com aqueles assessores imbecis, enquanto você, querido irmão, estava lá, atendendo aos caprichos da sua esposa que nem para gerar uma cria serve!

– Cale-se! Você não tem o direito de falar assim da Shina! Você não sabe pelo que estamos passando por ela não poder engravidar.

– E nem quero saber! Para mim foda-se você e seu casamento falido! O que interessa é que eu te ajudei, levantei aquela porra com acordos com o Oriente e graças a minha competência, hoje você ocupa o cargo que ocupa. Então, essa é a hora para que me recompense pelo meu esforço. Caso contrário, lutarei pelo meu direito à vice-presidência e sabe que quando eu quero algo, eu consigo, não é?

Saga engoliu aquelas palavras de ameaça. Sabia que o irmão mais novo era astuto e caprichoso o suficiente para dar uma perfeita volta que o tiraria daquele cargo. Justamente no momento que estava prestes a ocupar a direção de uma filial próspera.

– Quanto precisa?

Perguntou Saga. Resolveu não arriscar a entrar em uma competição com o irmão menor. Não que tivesse medo de Kanon, mas sabia que este tinha pessoas influentes, capazes de agir ao seu favor em troca de algumas notas. Kanon sorriu ao ver que conseguira vencer novamente em um debate. Saíra por cima, como sempre gostava.

– Quinze mil euros.

Respondeu uma quantia maior da que realmente precisava. Isso evitaria um novo pedido de dinheiro por um tempo maior.

– Quinze mil?

Exclamou Saga. Pegou no bolso do blazer uma caneta para preencher o cheque que já tinha em mãos.

– Está se superando, irmão.

Falava enquanto escrevia, apoiado em cima do balcão do mini bar.

– A próxima quantia será de quanto? Trinta mil?

Debochou. Arrancou a folha do talão e a entregou ao outro com um semblante fechado. Kanon pegou o cheque e logo o guardou no bolso. Serviu-se, em seguida, de mais uma dose de whisky.

– Teremos, em breve, um almoço importante na casa de um dos nossos clientes. Gostaria que fosse, pois seria interessante que participasse dessa transação que estamos perto de concluir.

Kanon o observava com atenção. Ainda que uma agitação, pela abstinência, o tomasse gradativamente.

– Eu tenho uns relatórios que eu poderia te passar por e-mail, caso queira entender o andamento do que perdeu, enquanto esteve afastado.

– Me passa que eu leio.

Falou com um tom tranquilo, quase displicente. O que incomodou o irmão mais velho.

– Passarei logo pela manhã e espero mesmo, irmão, que leia. Como falou, você levantou essa empresa enquanto eu estava imerso em meus problemas pessoais. Sei que tem potencial e um invejável senso para negócios. Você persuade com maestria quem quer que seja. Gostaria de tê-lo novamente ao meu lado, na empresa e...

Fez uma pausa.

– Longe do seu maldito vicio.

Kanon parou, pensativo. Refletiu sobre aquelas palavras sinceras ditas pelo irmão. Concordou e, ao mesmo tempo, discordou do que ouvira. Sabia que sua presença era fundamental naquela empresa, mesmo sendo Saga a levar grande parte dos créditos no fechamento de acordos. Fato este que o irritava profundamente. Porém, se afastar do vício lhe soava como algo ridículo e desnecessário. Ao seu ver, tal coisa não lhe atrapalhava em absolutamente nada. Via-se no controle. Bastava apenas ter a droga para manter a serenidade da mente. Porque, sem ela, parava de funcionar.

– Está de saída, não?

Perguntou Kanon, dando as costas para Saga. Caminhou com passos algo descoordenados até uma poltrona iluminada por um abajur, que oferecia uma iluminação focal a meia luz.

– Sim, estou.

Disse Saga. Entendera que a sua presença ali não era mais necessária.

– Amanhã nos falamos. Ligarei para saber a sua opinião quanto ao negócio com os empresários.

Kanon, acomodado na poltrona de couro negro, assim como no sofá, nada disse ou expressou em resposta ao que fora dito pelo irmão. Viu este rendido pela sua falta de interesse no assunto. Saga saiu porta afora. Deixou-o ali, livre para que buscasse, em poucos minutos, a cura para o seu mal.

Pegou um pacote de plástico com uma quantidade mínima de cocaína. Porém, suficiente para aquele momento de desespero, no qual o corpo clamava por aquela substância. Kanon, com as mãos trêmulas, espalhou o pó sobre o braço da poltrona. Cheirava com ansiedade, fome... Sabia que, no dia seguinte, poderia comprar mais.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Manhã de quarta-feira era sempre chata. Como todas as outras manhãs dos dias da semana. Em qualquer parte do mundo. Ele chegava a dizer que em qualquer século da breve história da humanidade: chata! Sim, desde que inventaram a chatice, as suas manhãs já estavam sendo gestadas e não sabia. E ali estava ele, se levantando após uma noite de terça de muito trabalho. Havia sido escalado para plantão no hospital onde era médico cirurgião justamente no fim de semana, findando a alegria.

Com uma expressão bastante séria, Camus levantou-se com o short de dormir e uma camisa básica de algodão, mangas curtas. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Fez a costumeira toalete da manhã, escovou os dentes, tomou um bom banho, a água quente caía sobre a pele branca e o fazia lembrar-se do dia em que transou com uma companheira dentro do banheiro do hospital. Logo, ficou excitado com aquele pensamento. Não que tivesse qualquer sentimento por aquela mulher, muito bonita por sinal, mas era somente um remédio assaz eficaz para que ele pudesse se manter controlado diante dos reais impulsos amorosos e sexuais que lhe confrangiam.

Fechou o chuveiro. Pegou de uma toalha branca e felpuda para secar-se. Saiu do quarto com a mesma amarrada na cintura. Pôs-se a buscar uma camisa no bem organizado guarda-roupa. Precisava chegar cedo ao hospital, era dia de plantão. Seria obrigado a ficar acordado, em pé, durante todo aquele dia, a noite e a madrugada e só voltaria a pregar os olhos às sete horas da manhã seguinte. Ele odiava dar plantões! Principalmente porque, nas noites em que tinha que estar no hospital, perdia de ver a sua aventura clandestina através das cortinas do quarto.

Aliás, um belo quarto. O apartamento ficava em um dos mais luxuosos edifícios do centro de Londres, em um bairro de classe alta, onde figurava a nata da sociedade londrina. O prédio se dividia em duas partes contíguas de apartamentos, com trinta andares cada metade, encontrando-se no centro onde os moradores de ambos os lados compartilhavam elevadores, recepção, piscinas, salas de jogos, salões de festas, entre outras particularidades oferecidas aos condôminos. E ele particularmente apreciava a pequena biblioteca que havia no primeiro piso. E esboçou um sorriso cínico ao lembrar-se daquele lugar.

Camus terminou de vestir a calça e com a camisa negra de botões já posta, principiava agora a calçar os sapatos e o sobretudo, que o vestia belamente. Deixava-o com aquela aparência arrogante e tranquila de francês, como de fato era e por isso mesmo era um suplício ter que viver em um país que, por tanto tempo, foi um reconhecido inimigo de sua pátria. Antigos rancores históricos permeavam a sua cabeça e era inevitável soltar alguma imprecação em língua materna diante de alguns fatos.

Terminada a toalete, saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se até a mesa de café da manhã, posta impecavelmente pela empregada. Uma jovem vinda de Arles e que ele tinha encontrado por acaso. Odiava as faxineiras inglesas com as caras masculinizadas e o jeito sempre tão prepotente de fazer as coisas. Sem sentar-se, pegou da xícara de café, preto, puro e forte, como apreciava pela manhã. Sorveu um gole enquanto folheava o jornal francês, Le Mond, que assinava para ter o que apreciar em seu idioma logo pela manhã. Além de ficar sempre a par do que se passava em seu país.

Após tomar o desjejum, caminhou até os aposentos a fim de juntar as coisas e partir rumo ao hospital. Mas, ao entrar no quarto, enquanto rebuscava a pasta pessoal a fim de verificar se todos os papéis estavam ali, algo chamou a sua atenção através da janela. As cortinas brancas revoavam naquele momento pelo vento fresco que corria naquela primavera inglesa. Ele aproximou-se pé ante pé. Abandonou tudo que estava fazendo e se acercou à janela. Olhou para fora com profunda atenção. Afastou um pouco a borda da cortina a fim de que os olhos azuis, fixamente pousados sobre o objeto de desejo, pudessem ter maior liberdade de apreciar aquela linda aparição. Era ela... era a sua Lúthien

 **V...v...V**

Ela estava sentada na mesa da sala jantar, fartamente preparada para um café da manhã de um batalhão, embora somente três pessoas estivessem presentes naquele momento. Tinha o fone de ouvidos nas orelhas. Uma voz gutural gritava nos tímpanos alguma música cuja melodia doom chegava até os terceiros. Nas mãos, um exemplar de A Balada de Leithian. A jovem estava vestida rebeldemente. Calça cargo, um cinto de couro negro repleto de taxas prateadas, uma blusinha delicada de alças finas, também preta. Parecia completamente alheia ao agitado início de manhã de seus pais.

Seu pai, Johann Schummacher, dono de metade das ações da empresa petrolífera liderada também pelo cunhado da esposa, Nikolay Kyznetsov, um magnata russo que viera se estabelecer em Londres para melhor cuidar dos negócios da família. Johann fora militar na juventude e ainda conservava costumes, físicos e morais, dessa época, a qual ele se referia com bastante orgulho. Levava cabelos claros bem cortados, bem penteados e o rosto muito bem barbeado, com dois olhos azuis claros.

– Eu já entendi, Hans, sei exatamente sobre quantos barris de petróleo estamos falando.

Dizia ele, com o celular no ouvido, enquanto tentava mexer o café.

– Mas, você sabe exatamente como funciona a cabeça dos árabes, não se pode confiar muito neles. Árabes e judeus são duas raças que só querem se aproveitar da bondade alheia. A segunda grande guerra está ai para provar isso.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a garota levantou os olhos do texto para fitar o rosto, quase avermelhado, do pai, no calor da discussão telefônica. Ela suspirou em repreensão, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvida. Logo, voltou a pousar os orbes azuis esverdeados, muito bem delineados de preto, nas linhas que lia com ligeira satisfação. Diante dela, a mãe, cabelos escuros e olhos de um azul cinzento tipicamente russo, a observava com uma calma atenção.

– Não dê ouvidos ao seu pai, Llote. Sabe como os alemães encaram o holocausto. Embora as pessoas tentem velar constantemente o que ocorreu, chamando essa guerra de "A página negra da história alemã", o fato é que muitos ainda vêm com bons olhos as ideias insanas que queria pregar Hitler.

– Eu não dou ouvidos a ele, mamãe. Na verdade, pouco me importa o que vocês pensam, contanto que não afete a minha vida ou a minha rotina. Poderiam até declarar uma terceira guerra mundial, eu não estaria nem aí para ninguém. Não entendo essa gente que adora se matar por vaidade. Hitler convocou toda uma nação para que lutasse pela ambição de um só homem!

– Hitler fez o que era certo!

Disse Johann, que havia acabado de desligar o celular após fazer algumas recomendações para o almoço daquela tarde, na mansão dos Kyznetsovi.

– Se não fosse por ele expulsar os judeus do nosso país, ainda estaríamos sendo roubados por aqueles patifes. Muito bem fez ele em obrigá-los a usar aquela maldita estrela de Davi no braço, assim podíamos identificar os ladrões.

– Acha certo marcar as pessoas como se fosse gado, papai?

Ela franziu o cenho diante da figura paterna. Olhava-o com profundo interesse e incredulidade.

– Milhões de pessoas morreram de forma covarde em campos de concentração. Não acho que era somente uma questão de salvar o país da bancarrota por conta dos bancos judeus. Era algo muito mais profundo, motivado por ideais racistas e vulgares.

– Estou atrasado!

Disse o homem, sem nem ao menos voltar os olhos, uma única vez, para o rosto irritado da filha. Olhava o relógio no pulso.

– Preciso ir para a empresa. Teremos um encontro importante antes de fecharmos o negócio hoje.

Comentou enquanto se levantava.

– Quero vocês duas prontas antes do meio dia e sem nenhum atraso!

Beijou a esposa nos lábios, que lhe sorria.

– Charlotte!

Chamou a filha que, muito contrariada, o fitou.

– Não faça nenhuma cena hoje. Não quero misturar suas opiniões sobre política, religião ou que quer que seja com meus negócios sobre petróleo. Sabe o quanto este acordo nos dará...

– Mais dinheiro e prestígio.

Ela bufou, voltando a pousar os olhos no livro.

– Já estou cansada de ouvir o senhor falar sempre a mesma coisa, papai! Não se preocupe, não farei ninguém passar vergonha essa tarde, eu prometo.

– Excelente!

Disse, beijando o topo dos cabelos loiros da filha, que tentou escapar quando ele se aproximou.

– Que tenham um bom dia!

Completou. Saiu ao olhar novamente as horas no relógio.

– Oksana...

Chamou a esposa, como se tivesse lembrado de algo. Ela prontamente o olhou, esperando ansiosa o que ele poderia lhe dizer.

– Ponha aquele vestido bege que eu tanto gosto e também as suas belas safiras, que combinam com a cor dos seus olhos.

Ela sorriu, corada pelos comentários.

– E não tome aquele seu remedinho! Quero a minha esposa bastante lúcida durante esta reunião social.

E saiu, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Sozinhas, mãe e filha permaneceram à mesa, porém cada uma em seu próprio mundo. Do seu canto, diante da xícara de chá, sempre preferira chá ao café que os europeus costumavam tomar, Oksana observava a filha de maneira quase beatífica, como se não a enxergasse. Os olhos azuis, doces e amáveis, estavam pousados sobre a figura jovem que estava diante de si, com os lábios abrindo-se e fechando-se a cada linha que descobria naquele interessante livro.

– Essa sua rebeldia nunca vai levar a nada, minha filha.

Disse, por fim, chamando a atenção da outra. Charlote levantou os olhos para ela.

– Enfrentar os adultos nunca foi a melhor forma de reivindicar algo.

E sorriu, docemente, com uma expressão algo aérea no rosto.

– Por que não põe essas suas ideias excêntricas no papel? Seria um bom modo de fazer história.

– O que acontece, mamãe, é que não terei leitores para os meus livros. Eles serão demasiado inteligentes para o tipo de mentalidade fútil que vejo ao meu redor. Para que escrever livros quando não terei quem os leiam?

Ela fechou o volume que trazia e suspirou.

– Não. A mediocridade realmente triunfou na nossa sociedade atual.

Levantou-se do lugar onde estava. Saiu na direção do quarto a fim de se trocar para ir ao cursinho. Havia terminado o colegial e já estava certa sobre o que pretendia estudar na universidade: ornitologia. Simplesmente adorava aves, principalmente as de rapina. Os falcões eram as suas paixões e era por isso que ela tinha um imenso pôster dessa ave no quarto, em forma de quadro. Colocou o livro sobre a escrivaninha e começou a juntar na mochila o que precisaria levar naquela manhã. Quando terminou de guardar todo o material, principiou a trocar de roupa. Foi exatamente nesse ponto que ela parou.

O movimento das cortinas cor de lavanda na janela chamaram a sua atenção. De súbito, a imagem dele veio à mente. Sua expressão tornou-se ligeiramente séria, mas não de irritação ou contrariedade, como sempre costumava colocar-se quando era irritada. Antes era um semblante de temor misturado à curiosidade, excitação, nervosismo e, principalmente, fantasia. Ela sabia que aquilo era algo clandestino, que muitos considerariam errado, que os pais veriam como inaceitável. Mas, para ela, era somente uma forma bastante interessante e empolgante de se relacionar com alguém.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, na dúvida que a assaltara sobre se ir ou não até aquele local, ela esboçou um sorriso algo travesso nos lábios finos e caminhou até as cortinas que voavam pelo vento frio que entrava por elas. Embora o vidro da janela estivesse metade aberto, era possível ver com nitidez quem estava dentro e quem estava do lado de fora. Foi com um repelão firme que ela abriu as cortinas, cada uma para um lado, e deixou entrar a luz do sol.

Como sempre, como costumava fazer todas as manhãs desde que haviam falado a primeira vez, na biblioteca do primeiro andar do edifício onde eles moravam, aquele misterioso homem, seu vizinho, estava ali. Ficava sempre na janela dos aposentos, que se abria exatamente para a habitação dela, na mesma altura devido a estarem no mesmo piso. Um pouco oculto atrás das cortinas alvas que o escondiam um pouco, porém deixando visível a sua máscula silhueta, Charlote sentia sobre si aquele par de olhos sedutores, azuis, frios, pousados sobre a carne de sua pele e parecendo impingir ali a sua marca.

Ela sabia que era observada e gostava. Sentia quase como um desejo ardente lhe subir pelo corpo ao perceber que era o foco da atenção daquele homem a quem tanto desejava em segredo, desde que o tinha encontrado com um exemplar de O Silmarillion nas mãos. Havia sido meses antes. Esse fato suscitara uma curta conversa pela coincidência, ou não, daquele episódio. Ele, em um determinado momento, chamou-a Lúthien, ao compará-la com a bela elfa, a mais linda filha dos filhos de Llúvatar, o que a fez avermelhar-se de imediato. E ela, por conseguinte, lhe havia respondido que se era a jovem imortal, então ele teria que ser Beren, o mortal por quem Lúthien se apaixonava. Encararam-se por um momento diante daquelas palavras.

Charlotte olhou para fora através do vidro. Deixou os dedos escorregarem pela superfície lisa e fria. Olhava na direção da sombra semioculta da janela diante de si. Ele, por sua vez, deixou-se sair mais à luz. Mostrou-se, sem qualquer timidez ou medo de ser rechaçado. Sabia bem que isso não passaria. Sério, com os olhos azuis fixos na janela dela, pálido de êxtase, Camus observava os movimentos femininos com devassa atenção. Entreabriu os lábios. Passou a língua pela pele ressequida. Ela afastou-se um pouco e retirou a camiseta. Deixou à mostra os pequenos seios apertados em um sutiã também negro, que contrastava com a pele.

Ele costumava irritar-se quando ficava perdido no meio do caos de carros, poluição, ruídos, buzinas e exclamações de raiva e fúria. Ou seja, ingredientes que não faltavam naquela manhã na movimentada avenida sobre a qual moravam. Porém, aquela visão, da sua musa inspiradora, daquela sobre quem estava a escrever um livro erótico, o fazia descontrair. A respiração tornou-se mais ofegante ao acompanhar os movimentos sensuais que o faziam arrepiar-se, tal como a lembrança dela.

Sempre se recordava daquela vez em que tinham se encontrado, conversado por mais de uma hora. Dos encontros fortuitos dentro do elevador ao descerem ou subirem. Do suave que era o toque da pele dela sobre a sua ao lhe estender a mão. Do perfume daquele corpo pequeno. Do toque daqueles lábios em seu rosto quando lhe cumprimentava com um beijo e que ele ainda sentia por muitas horas depois da despedida.

E enquanto ela se despia, de frente para ele, olhando-o ao longe, ele abriu a própria veste e começou a se tocar, masturbando-se com pavoroso desejo. A mão trabalhando, célere, sobre o pênis rígido. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e logo voltou a abri-los. Fitava-a ao longe. Mordeu os lábios no ardor que sentiu tomá-lo por completo. Imaginava que seria ela, ali, masturbando-o, com ferocidade e satisfação.

Por seu lado, Charlotte havia apanhado a blusa. Havia-a posto, porém não fechado os botões. Com gestos sensuais, levantava os cabelos e mostrava-se para ele. O sutiã negro aparecendo. Os pequenos seios encerrados lá dentro. Essa visão fez com que o homem tivesse o ímpeto de tomá-los na boca. Ela descia as mãos pelo pescoço. Sentia que era ele a tocá-la naquele instante. Apertava os peitos com suavidade, como se fossem as mãos masculinas a massageá-los. Sentia como eles se espremiam entre os dedos. E o fato daquele encontro ser sigiloso só fazia acender ainda mais os sentidos de ambos.

Ela abria a blusa para ele. Sorria com satisfação ao perceber os dois orbes fixos sobre o seu corpo. Atirou a cabeça para trás, vestida em uma saia colegial. Charlote permitia que ele tivesse a plena satisfação com o ventre reto e delicado. Porém, algo aconteceu. Escutou, de súbito, o trinco da porta do quarto girar. Rapidamente, menos de um segundo antes da mãe entrar pela porta, ela fechou a camisa e principiou a abotoar os botões. Virou-se de costas para a janela.

– Charlote, ainda assim, minha filha!

Disse a senhora, entrando no quarto e percebendo-a ainda semivestida.

– Droga, mamãe, não dá para bater na porcaria da porta? Elas foram feitas para isso!

Irritou-se a loira, fechando a blusa rapidamente, com dedos ágeis.

– Não sei que maldita ideia é essa de deixar as portas sem chave dentro desta casa! Até parece que estamos em um acampamento do exército.

– Vai chegar atrasada novamente.

Falou a mãe, sem prestar atenção ao tom brusco da filha.

\- Todas as manhãs agora é isso, Llote!

Reclamava Oksana, porém com uma entonação calma e amistosa.

– Todo dia você toma café, sobe ao quarto e leva horas para se vestir. Daqui a pouco chegará uma reclamação por seus atrasos. Vamos, pedirei ao John que traga o carro e eu mesma a levarei.

– Já estou indo, mamãe!

Bufou a menina, terminando de se vestir e pegando a mochila.

– Mas que droga de vida!

Xingava.

– Nem uma puta privacidade se pode ter dentro desta casa. Não vejo a hora de começar a trabalhar e poder viver sozinha, sem ninguém para me encher o saco!

E relanceou os olhos pela janela. Porém, o seu Beren já não estava mais ali. Com certeza dera-se conta de que alguém chegara. Ela suspirou. Naquela manhã, infelizmente, fora obrigada a deter o show particular mais cedo do que de costume. Fechou as cortinas e saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

 **O.o.O.o.O Continua O.o.O.o.O**


End file.
